El regreso de Edward
by Sorank
Summary: Esta Historia comienza a mediados del Capítulo de Luna Nueva "Bajo Presion" y relata Que habria Pasado En Las Vidas de Edward, Bella y Jacob, si Edward hubiera vuelto la noche antes de Que Bella sí Lanzara del Risco  mal resumen pero Historia Buena
1. Capítulo I: disculpas y argumentos

_El regreso de Edward_

Esta historia comienza a mediados del capítulo de Luna Nueva "Bajo presión "y relata que habría pasado en las vidas de Edward, Bella y Jacob si Edward hubiera vuelto la noche antes de que Bella se lanzará del risco y que pasaría si Bella Tuviese una enfermedad terminal.

_**Capítulo I: disculpas y argumentos**_

Estaba esperando a Jacob en la playa la Push en la cual por cual por cosa rara hacia frio, no mucho pero si hacía .Claro que el frio en Forks era algo muy común.

-Lo siento-dijo Jacob al llegar. Me hozo levantarme del suelo en el que me encontraba sentada y me abrazo por los hombros. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que el frio era más fuerte. Su calor me provocó un escalofrió, pero ahora que lo tenía al lado por lo menos podía respirar con mas normalidad.

-Te estoy estropeando tus vacaciones de pascua -se recrimino Jacob mientras paseábamos por la playa.

Mientras caminábamos de la mano Jacob prometió que al día siguiente haríamos algo divertido y yo le recordé lo que me había prometido el día que él me iba a enseñar a manejar motocicleta que era zambullirnos desde uno de los acantilados.

Luego de un largo rato de caminar con Jacob en la playa me fui a mi casa .Charlie aun no había llegado así que me dedique a ordenar un poco la casa ya que tenía bastante tiempo que no la limpiaba.

También me puse a hacer la cene y cuando Charlie llego, comimos en silencio y cuando termine de comer y lavar los platos me fui a bañar.

Quedándome en la ducha hasta que se acabo el agua caliente, Salí de la ducha y me seque el pelo hasta que este que do solo medio húmedo.

Después de bañarme dirigí a mi habitación. Pero al entrar lo veo allí a él sentado en mi cama, con el rostro más hermoso del mundo pero al mismo tiempo, el más triste y torturado que había visto jamás.

Pero nada de eso debía ser real. Tal vez lo que acababa de comer me había intoxicado o algo y estaba alucinando.

Por eso decidí retrocedí y cerré la puerta al salir de allí.

La cabeza me daba vueltas así que me acurruque en el suelo, puse la cabeza entre las rodilla y me frote los ojos .mientras que me convencía a mi misma de que eso era una jugarreta de mi imaginación, una mentira.

Luego de unos minutos me levante, decidida a entrar a habitación y completamente convencida de que lo que había visto no era más un engaño.

Respirando profundamente tome y gire la manilla de la puerta pero en vez de ver mi cuarto solo, desierto y tan ordenado que parece como si nadie durmiera allí, lo sigo encontrando en el mismo lugar en el que lo vi hace cinco minutos no se había movido ni un solo centímetro . Esta tan quieto, tan perfecto tan hermoso. Como si fuera una estatua, una escultura perfectamente tallada y elaborado con el mayor de los cuidados y dedicación.

Di un paso hacia el interior de mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, mientras que el solo se dedicaba a observarme con gran pesar , agonía y tristeza en la mirada causándome un gran nudo en el estomago .

Me acerque a él con paso vacilante y cuando estuve a solo medio metro de él. Este agacho la cabeza como si sintiera vergüenza de mi mismo, como si no fuera digno de siquiera mirarme a la cara mientras decía:

-se que actué mal, sé que no merezco estar aquí, no después de lo que te dije, no después de lo que te hice - mientras decía esto yo me arrodillé sentándome sobre mis talones para mirarlo y oírlo mejor- también se que no tengo derecho a estar aquí frente a ti, mirándote a la cara y esperar que me recibas como si nada hubiera pasado pero ya no aguantaba más, ya no podía soportar el hecho de estar lejos de ti, lejos de mi razón de vida, ya no le encontraba sentido a la … existencia sin ti.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca sentí como el agujero en mi pecho se estremecía dejándome sin aire, ni una respuesta racional que emitir. No podía permitir que sus palabras entraran en mi corazón y me hicieran más daño. Cuando él se fuera ya no podría superarlo, ya una segunda disección me destrozaría de tal manera que ni todo el amor de Jacob me podría volver a armar.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en los suyos que eran tan negros como la noche, entonces me di cuenta que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte una espuerta la cual no me hallaba en condiciones de de dar ya que no le encontraba sentido a estas palabras que estaba diciendo el relación con aquellas que había dicho en el bosque, aquella que me negaba rotundamente a recordar.

-he visto le que te causo mi partida -dijo descendiendo de de la cama tapándose el rostro con las manos, para terminar sentado en el suelo, en una postura que dejaba traslucir su sufrimiento. -se que te debe miles de disculpas y puedo entender si no quieres perdonarme mucho mas después de lo que te hice, te dije y todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar, por eso aceptare cualquier decisión que tu tomes, siéntete con libertad de destrozarme y lastimarme todo lo que quieras todo lo que me tengas que decir me lo merezco, también entenderé perfectamente si ya no me amas, si nos vamos al caso yo fui el que te pedí que rehicieras tu vida.

- ¿pero porque te tendría que lastimas si te dijera que ya no te amo? Si tú fuiste el que dijiste que…no me amabas, que no te convenía ¿por qué el estar sin mi te debería de de causar dolor, desesperación o agonía? Cuando tú mismo fuiste el que lo dijiste.

El alzo los ojos con la confusión marcada en el rostro.

- ¿Qué? -pregunto.

-No entiendo porque eso te debería importar siquiera lo que me pase, de hecho si yo hubiera muerto por cualquier cosa, no veo en qué punto te debería importar. Dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Bella creo que aquí ha habido un mal entendido. ¿Tú crees que lo te pase a ti no me importa, no me afecta, no me duele más que si el daño me lo hicieran a mi mismo ?

Yo asentí.

-Bella yo jamás he dejado de amarte-dije cambiando de postura y levantando la mano para tocarme la cara. Yo retrocedí y el automáticamente bajo el brazo. -. Si te deje fue porque pensé que te que te hacia bien al dejarte vivir una vida normal y feliz, lejos del peligro que represento en tu vida, lejos del peligro al que siempre te exponía, tuve que hacerlo, dejando mi corazón, dejándote, dejando el motivo de mi existencia, dejando todo aquí contigo, mintiéndote, haciéndote creer que no te quería como si eso de alguna forma fuera posible, para que me dejaras ir y no intentaras suicidarte , y me siento fatal por haberlo hecho, porque no sirvió de nada y además te hice daño . Pero tú ¿cómo pudiste creerme tan fácilmente después de todas las veces que te dije que te amaba, que mi vida no valía nada sin ti?

Me quede paralizada al escuchar estas palabras y los ojos se me anegaron de lagrimas, lagrimas tan gruesas que me impedían verle la cara a Edward

-te creí porque nunca ha tenido sentido que tú me quieras. Soy una insignificante humana-dije y la vos se me quebró dos veces.

En ese momento empecé a sollozar y en un segundo él estaba estrechándome contra su pecho, mientras yo me dejaba consolar por dentro de sus fuertes y marmóreos brazos con los brazos inundados en lágrimas.

-en eso estas equivocada, para mi tu lo eres todo, todo lo que quiero y necesito para continuar con vida si es que la tengo.

Nos quedamos así hasta que los sollozos de mi pecho se calmaron y desaparecieron dándole paso al sonido de mi corazón, un sonido que no oirá desde hacía mucho tiempo, un sonido desbocado de fuera de control, igual a como yo recordaba que sonaba cuando la piel de Edward estaba en contacto con la mía, un sonido feliz.

Edward me tomo por los hombros y me aparto delicadamente solo para posar su oreja en mi pecho y así poder escuchar el latir desenfrenado de mi corazón que había estado aletargado durante tanto tiempo, ahora como si el agujero en mi pecho, me atravesaba ya no estuviera, no como no como si se hubiera curado, sino como si los últimos seis meses nunca hubieran existido.

Yo apoye mi mejilla contra su pelo maravillándome con la textura y el olor de Edward. Así no duramos mucho, ya que unos segundos después, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo dirigí hacia el mío para poder besarlo y aunque sé que esto sería visto como masoquista , ya que cuando él se fuera de nuevo este beso seria lo que mejor recordaría y lo más doloroso de este encuentro .

Pero debía, tenía que volver a saborear su boca, volver a respirar su aliento así esto luego me matara.

Este beso fue lento pero no fue tan corto como los otros a los que yo me había acostumbrado hacia ya tanto tiempo y había extrañado tanto. En cambio este fue más febril, violento y duradero y esto estuvo bien de igual forma cuando él se fuera otra vez de segura moriría de tristeza y soledad…

Esa noche Edward y yo nos la pasamos acostados en mi pequeña cama, besándonos, acariciándonos, amándonos, hablando de cómo habían sido nuestras vidas durante el tiempo que habíamos estado separados. Estuvimos en eso está que me quede dormida en la cuna de sus brazos.


	2. Capítulo II  La única solución

_**Capítulo II : La única solución**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté… sola en mi cama.

El gran agujero en mi pecho se estremeció y volvió a abrirse en toda su intensidad.

Esto me causo tanto dolor que en un intento de no desmoronarme me encogí y me abrace las rodillas, mientras que las lágrimas se derramaban a borbotones de mis ojos y me sentí de nuevo con dificultad para respirar.

De repente un ruido detrás de mí y al voltear lo veo a él en todo el esplendor de su hermosura sin fin.

Sin pensarlo me abalance sobre el sin detenerme a pensar en el hecho de que el llevase una bandeja con comida en las manos, que supuse que seria para mí. El la coloco en el suelo a tal velocidad que por un segundo se desdibujo.

Entonces choque con tanto ímpetu contra Edward que la cabeza me quedo vencida hacia atrás por un segundo hasta que él me la sujetará cerca de la suya para luego besarme suavemente y susurrarme al oído

-Te amo y más nunca me voy a separar de ti, a menos de que tú me lo pidas.

-No digas tonterías -le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos para traerlo de nuevo al mío.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te sucede algo malo?-pregunto él con ansiedad en la vos y en ese preciso momento me acorde de algo, algo de lo que no había hablado con nadie desde que me entere, que de seguro les rompería el corazón a todos, a Charlie, a Renee, a Jake… Sobro todo a Jake.

Edward malentendió mi silencio cuando dijo.

-Entenderé si sientes que no puedes perdonarme, lo entenderé perfectamente.

-No, no es eso- suspire interrumpiéndolo-. Lo que sucede es que yo…-mientras lo decía mi vos se iba desvaneciendo. Ya que a él menos que menos podía decírselo, no en vos alta, no a esa persona la cual me había esperado casi más de noventa años para conocerme y amarme hasta el punto de sacrificarse por mi "bien", no podía decirle al amor de mi vida que yo estaba muriendo, que como máximo me quedarían ocho meses de vida a causa de la leucemia y mi falta de familiares cercanos que tuvieran una compatibilidad genética parcial, no podía destrozarlo de esta manera sin importar todo el daño que él me hubiese hecho con su partida, así que decidí decirle otra cosa completamente diferente -es que yo pensé que me habías abandonado otra vez.

-Me gustaría que te quede claro una cosa- dijo tomando delicadamente mi rostro entre sus manos -yo nunca jamás te volveré a dejar y si te perdiera ya fuera por un accidente que yo no pueda impedir o por una enfermedad no tardaría mucho en ir detrás de ti ya que yo no estoy dispuesto a vivir en un mundo en el que tu no existas.

- ¿Ir detrás de mí? ¿Cómo? ¿No estarás pensando en eso de los vulturis verdad?

El se encogió de hombros mientras decía.

- ¿Que pretendes que haga si tú no estuvieras mas en este mundo?

-Eso…eso es una tontería, esa idea suicida le destrozaría el corazón a Esme y diseccionaría a Carlisle ¿Cómo serias capaz de hacerle eso a tu familia?

-Ellos harían lo mismo si se tratara de sus respectivas parejas -dejo sonrientemente.

-No seas ridículo y además. ¿No te ahorrarías muchos de esos problemas se me convirtieras en vampiro? Ya que dices que no puedes vivir en un mundo en el que yo no este. -dije retándolo y planteándome en secreto una posible cura para mi enfermedad.

-No, no pienso condenar tu alma al infierno como lo está la mía-al decir esto Edward se puso serio.

-El infierno para mí seria cualquier lugar en el que tú no estés, hasta el mismísimo paraíso se convertiría en un infierno si no estás tú a mi lado.

Se quedo pensativo por un rato el cual yo aproveche para irme a cepillar los dientes.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación vi como Edward apretaba su teléfono con una mano mientras que en la otra mano tenía un papel, al oírme llegar se acerco a mí para verme a la cara.

-Por favor, te lo pido dime que esto es una broma, que esto no es tuyo-dijo alzando la mano en la que sostenía apretadamente el papel que fácilmente identifique como los resultados de laboratorio en los que constaba el avanzado estado de mi enfermedad.

-Edward, yo puedo explicártelo, de verdad-dije pero él ya se encontraba arrodillado frente a mí en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caidos, como si me suplicara que todo esto no fuera cierto.

- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que tenias esta enfermedad?, ¿Porqué? -susurro y su vos reflejaba el sufrimiento que no podía ver en el rostro de Edward por su postura.

-Porque me entere estando tu lejos, además de que hubiera servido que te lo dijese, de igual forma no hay nada que se pueda hacer humanamente, porque no tengo pariente que me puedan donar medula y como máximo me quedaran unos ocho meses de vida, por eso y porque no quiero ver a Charlie y a Renee sufrir es que he ocultado mi enfermedad de todo el mundo. -dije arrodillándome yo también para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pero Bella hay muchas opciones, salidas que pudiste tomar.

-Pero ninguna la que yo quería, ninguna que impidiera la agonía, la frustración, el dolor que voy a sufrir si esas alternativas no me funcionan. El convertirme en vampiro seria lo único que me salvaría de una horrible y agonizante muerte-mientras decía esto mi visión se hacía cada vez más nublada y no solo a causa de las lagrimas que me inundaban los ojos, sino al hecho de que últimamente me encontraba muy débil por efecto de mi enfermedad había avanzado mucho y cada vez me quedaba menos tiempo…

Me debí de haber desmayado por que cuando me desperté estaba en los brazos de Edward, que me alzaban en vilo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Alcé los ojos para mirar los suyos mientras me llevaba como un espectro atreves del bosque.

-Edward ¿A dónde me llevas? -pregunte después de un rato.

-A hablar con Carlisle, él debe de tener una solución que no sea convertirte en vampiro. -dijo con vos inexpresiva.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, Alice ya nos estaba esperando en el umbral de la puerta, con una expresión en el rostro que reflejaba preocupación y angustia y en ese momento no tuve dudas de que había sido ella con quien Edward había hablado cuando encontró mis exámenes de laboratorio.

-Está en su despacho esperándote. -dejo.

Edward subió las escaleras conmigo en brazos. Cuando llegamos al despacho de Carlisle, este se encontraba en el umbral.

-Bienvenida Bella, me alegro mucho de verte. -dijo el doctor dándonos paso hacia el interior de su despacho.

-Hola Carlisle.

Cuando entramos en él, había una cama de hospital en el medio de la oficina, Edward me deposito en ella y su padre se me acerco con una sonrisa para preguntarme.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien. -respondí con sequedad.

- ¿Bien?, ¿Cómo vas a decir eso cuando te he traído inconsciente desde tu casa?

-No tengo nada -dije mirándolo a los ojos color _ónix_-en lo que tú puedas ayudarme. - no pretendía herirlo pero yo tenía razón en eso mi única salida para no morir era el transformarme en vampiro y él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Bien, si claro -dijo refunfuñando mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su jean y sacaba de uno de ellos un trazo de papel doblado y se lo pasaba a Carlisle - tiene leucemia y está muy avanzada.

Este lo miro un segundo y luego me dijo con vos amable.

-Bella ¿me permitirías examinar si tienes moretones por un segundo?

Yo asentí y Edward me ayudo a quitarme un abrigo el cual no recordaba haberme puesto. Sabía que tenía moretones por casi todos lados. Carlisle miro y palpo los moretones que tenía en los brazos que por supuesto no dolían ya que no eran los resultados de golpes sino de vasos sanguíneos rotos bajo la piel. Estos hematomas cada vez eran más abundantes en relación la primera vez que me percate de su existencia.

-Tal vez podamos hacerte un trasplante medula -dijo el doctor.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, si se llegase a conseguir mi cuerpo no reaccionario a eso –dije alzándome de hombros. Carlisle se quedo pensativo un rato.

-Según ella, le dijeron que como máximo le quedarían ocho meses de vida -dijo Edward respondiendo a la pregunta mental de su padre.

Carlisle le lanzó una significativa mirada a Edward, la cual este le respondió con un gruñido y luego dijo.

-No!, no le hare eso , no la condenare a ella como lo estamos nosotros, no voy a condenar su alma al infierno.

No tenía que saber leer mentes para estar al tanto de lo que Carlisle le había dicho a Edward.

- ¿Y si me conviertes tu ?Carlisle. -pregunte con vos inocente.

-No sabes lo que estas pidiendo-dijo Edward con un gruñido tenue.

-Esta bien lo hare yo, pero deberás decirle a Charlie que te vas por el resto de las vacaciones de pascua a Phoenix, luego nosotros nos encargaremos que parezca que has tenido algún accidente en la vía y que desapareciste o falleciste, buscaremos alguna opción para que no te busquen-se volvió hacia Edward y poso su mano en el hombro de su hijo mientras le decía -. Se lo que piensas con respecto a esto y sé que crees que no está bien, pero a causa de esa estúpida idea tuya con respecto a las almas y el infierno, no pienso perder a mi hijo.

Después de esto Edward me alzo en vilo otra vez y se dirigió hacia la puerta decidido a abandonar la estancia.

Cuando llegamos al piso de abajo Alice nos esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro pálido.

-Bella me da mucho gusto verte otra vez -dijo en cuanto Edward termino de descender por las escaleras.

Como pude me baje de los brazos de Edward ya que ansiaba estrechar a mi mejor amiga vampiro entre mis brazos.

Luego de una larga plática con Alice llego el resto de su familia que debía encontraba de cacería ya que Emmett traía en las manos lo que parecía ser una piel de animal. Todos se sorprendieron al verme allí y la primera en acercarse a mi fue Esme que me abrazo con mucho entusiasmó mientras que me susurraba al oído

-Gracias por hacer que mi hijo dejara de vivir como un nómada alejado de nosotros.

-No tienes porque mencionarlo.

Mientras que Esme, Alice y yo hablábamos en el sofá, algo pareció impresionar excesivamente a Edward que estaba hablando con Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

- ¡¿QUÉ? -el grito de júbilo y entusiasmo que profirió Edward nos llamo la atención.

- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Alice, mientras que yo me limitaba a mirar desde el sofá a los otros.

- Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie han encontrado a Victoria y la han matado. -dijo Edward tan feliz como lo había sido antes de enterarse de mi enfermedad y de su única cura en mi caso.

- ¿Cómo es que yo no lo vi? -pregunto Alice que parecía feliz pero al mismo tiempo frustrada.

-¿De verdad no viste nada?-pregunto Emmett que parecía algo extrañado.

-No-contesto haciendo un puchero.

De repente se escucho un alarido de ira, furia y dolor, todo volteamos la vista hacia el bulto que sostenía Emmett entre sus manos y no fue sino hasta que él lo descubrió que nos percatamos que se trataba de la cabeza de Victoria, envuelta en la piel de un animal. Era increíble pero aun después de decapitada la cabeza de ella seguía maldiciendo y gritando sin cesar.

-Les dije que no trajeran eso. -dijo Esme en susurros casi para sus adentro.

-Lo loco es que habían unos lobos del tamaño de un caballo…- en cuanto escuche estas palabras me paralice y me quede con la respiración contenida.

Jasper seguía hablando pero yo ya no lo escuchaba.

- ¿Qué te sucede Bella?-me pregunto Alice al percatarse de mi postura rígida.

-¿Los lobos se encuentran bien?-dije entre mis labios inmóviles.

-Sí, me imagino. Huyeron en cuanto nos vieron… -dijo Jasper tranquilamente pero antes de que terminara la frase enmudeció al percatarse del cambio en mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?-pregunto Edward que en un parpadeo ya se encontraba arrodillado frente a mí.

-Llévame a casa ahora mismo- eso fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir.


	3. Capítulo III: Reclamos

Capítulo III: Reclamos.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Edward me deposito en el suelo de mi habitación delicadamente, pero más tiempo tardo en colocarme allí que el que yo utilice en salir corriendo escaleras abajo para llegar a la cocina.

Una vez allí marque lo más rápido que me permitieron los incesantes temblores de mis manos el numero telefónica de la casa de Jacob. Cuando me atendieron era la vos de Jake la que me contesto, esta sonaba alterada y nerviosa cuando dijo.

-¡¿Bella?

-Si soy yo, Jake pero dime ¿tú y los demás se encuentran bien? -le pregunte casi sin aliento.

-Ah, te enteraste ¿no? - dijo en tono frio -Si nos encontramos bien no tienes por qué preocuparte, más bien deberías aprovechar a lo grande todo el tiempo posible con tu sanguijuela, hasta que te vuelva a abandonar y te destroce el corazón de nuevo.

Luego de esto me colgó el teléfono, me quede paralizada escuchando solo escuchando solo el tono de colgado proveniente del otro lado de la línea, hasta que unas frías y duras manos me quitaron el auricular de la mano.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Edward me abrazo estrechándome contra su marmóreo pecho mientras decía.

-Yo jamás te volvería a dejar, jamás, al menos claro que tú me lo pidieras y aun así permanecería a la distancia para protegerte, hasta el último latir de tu corazón y cuando este se detuviese te seguiría tan rápido como me fuese posible. -luego de esa palabras me alzo en vilo y me subió hasta mi habitación donde se sentó en la mecedora, colocándome en su regazo, acunándome entre sus brazos y nos mecimos hasta que escuchamos el ruido de un auto en la entrada, el ruido de la patrilla de Charlie.

-Creo que debería irme- mientras Edward decía esto mi corazón se detuvo y él pareció notarlo de ello- o también podría esconderme hasta que se duerma. -cuando dijo esto puso su mano delicadamente en mi rostro y empezó a acariciarme la mejilla con el pulgar delicadamente.

-Vete pero solo porque estas sediento, pero eso sí, vuelve tan pronto como Charlie se duerma o se que distraído viendo la televisión.-le respondí ya que sus iris habitualmente doradas en este momento estaban negras con la brea.

-Entendido-dijo besándome en la frente y luego rezo levemente mis labios con los suyos -. Debería platicarle de tus planes-concluyo levantándose y desapareciendo en la penumbra que había del otro lado de la ventana.

Al bajar las escaleras, se me creo un nudo en el estomago solo de ver la expresión de dolor y tristeza que traslucía de en la cara de mi padre.

Cuando me acerque a Charlie, él me abrazo al parecer algo muy malo había sucedido.

-¿Qué sucedió papá? -le pregunte.

-Harry…Harry esta muerto-dijo con un temblor en la vos que dejaba ver el profundo dolor que sentía por la pérdida de unos de sus mejores amigos.

-Oh lo siento muchísimo papá-dije mientras lo abrazaba aun más fuerte.

Luego de una comida silenciosa con Charlie, subí las escaleras y me fui a bañar, para después irme a dormir a mi habitación donde me debería de estar esperando el ser más hermoso del mundo.

Pero al entrar a ella no lo encontré a él, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al percatarme de que estaba allí.

En lugar de Edward se encontraba otra persona, una la cual nunca hubiera esperado encontrar allí.

Jacob.

El rostro de Jacob era una máscara de odio, rencor y dolor esa noche, no era el Jacob que yo tanto quería, no era mi Jacob y supe de inmediato que él sabía quien había estado allí hacia unos minutos.

-Ya veo que no aguantaste nada para volver con tu querido chupasangre-dijo destilando en cada palabra el odio que sentía hacia los vampiros-. De verdad, no puedo creer lo fácil que creíste de nuevo en los sus mentiras. Pero al menos dime una cosa ¿Qué va a pasar contigo cuando él te vuelva a abandonar? ¿Cómo tu corazón va a aguantar otra decepción como esta, cuando la primera vez no podías ni pronunciar su nombre porque te desboronaba? Por favor dímelo, solo dímelo-dijo avanzando por mi habitación para sujetarme de los brazos con fuerza.

-Fácil, tal vez para cuando él me vuelva a dejar ya yo estaré muerta o por morir. - dije con calma y frialdad. Ya que sabía que Edward era capaz de cualquier cosa por impedir que me convirtiera en vampiro. Así que lo dije como para los dos, para Edward y Jacob.

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?- pregunto tomándome con más fuerza de los hombros.

-No es ninguna estupidez y ahora por favor vete ¿quieres? Quiero descansar un poco- dije soltándome de su agarre y señalando la ventana por donde me imagine que debía de haber entrado.

Sin decir nada mas avanzó hacia la ventana y desapareció atreves de ella, en cuanto se fue me acurruque en mi cama llorando sin cesar, pero escasos minutos después, Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, sobando mi espalda, y luego me susurro al oído.

-No te pongas así yo nunca más te voy a dejar, sin importarme si está bien o no.

Yo me alce de rodillas en la cama, para abrazarlo fuertemente y él, inmediatamente me correspondió igual de fuertemente. Creo que estuvimos así hasta que caí en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas, en los fríos brazos de Edward.

_**Gracias por la aceptación que me han dado hasta ahora… son geniales y gracias por sus reviews y les dejo también mis otras historias "Total e irrevocablemente enamorado" y "Recuperando el amor"… mil gracias saludos y besos… XOXOX**_


	4. Capítulo IV: La despedida

Capítulo IV: La despedida

Cuando me despierto por la mañana, Edward aun me acunaba entre sus brazos y al percatarse de que estaba despierta me comenzó a besar la frente, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz y cada beso hacia latir más rápido mi corazón con si una descarga eléctrica se tratace. Hasta que al finar le dije.

-Debería ir a despedirme de Charlie ¿no crees?

-Sí, aunque podrías decirle que vas a buscar algo que dejaste en tu antigua casa.-me propuso y yo asistí.

Cuando baje a desayunar Charlie estaba sentado en una de las desgastadas sillas de la casina y supe que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto y más justos para, no quería verlo sufrir por mi enfermedad.

-Hola papá- dije al entrar en ella al prepararme mi tradicional desayuno que consistía en una tazón de cereal.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo con un poco de la tristeza que lo embargaba por la muerte de su amigo.

Después de un rato de desayunar en silencio le dije.

-Papá, sabes que el otro día estaba registrando en mis cosas y me di cuenta de que deje algunas cosas muy importantes allá en Phoenix cuando me vine y quería aprovechar las vacaciones de pascua para ir a buscarlas.

-¿Con quién vas a ir?

-Sola-dije restándole importancia e intentando que parecía que decía la verdad, anuqué en parte lo era ya que iba a buscar algo no exactamente en Phoenix pero si me iba a buscar mi inmortalidad.

-Bueno, entonces ve con cuidado ¿sí?-dijo Charlie levantándose de la mesa para lavar su plato-. Y ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Estaba pensando en irme hoy mismo luego de comer y arreglar mis cosas.

-Si eso es lo que quieres hacer anda, pero eso sí, si te empiezas a sentir cansada detente, descansa y luego sigue ¿ok?

-Ok papá entendido- dije levantándome para abrazarlo muy fuerte ya que tal vez esta fuese la última vez que lo viese y la última vez que lo pudiese abrazarlo.

Luego de esto él se fue al funeral de Harry y yo subí a mi habitación.

Edward me esperaba en ella de pie con el brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta y la otra mano en el bolsillo de su jean, de manera que lo primero que vi al abrirla fue su hermoso rostro, que tenía mi sonrisa favorita, aquella sonrisa torcida que era capaz de detener los latidos de mi corazón y sus ojos volvían a ser como el topacio liquido, en los que fácilmente podía perder me.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-le pregunte enlazando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Cuando tú estés lista-dijo susurrándome al oído al tiempo que sus brazos se cerraban en torno a mí y rezando levemente mi oreja con sus fríos y duros labios.

Me estremecí al sentir el contacto de su gélida respiración. Luego se dio un paso hacia atrás a regañadientes, liberándome así del hechizo irresistible que representaba su contacto en mí, para que pudiera arreglar las casas que me iba a llevar, aunque de igual forma solo me llevaría las cosas que tuvieran un valor sentimental muy especial para mí, ya para mi nueva vida no necesitaría muchas de esas cosas.

Luego de un rato me percate de que Edward no había intentado ayudarme y por el contrario estaba absorto y pensativo.

-¿Qué te sucede? -le pregunte acercándome y colocando suavemente mi mano en su mejilla.

-No me sucede nada, es solo que quería regalarte algo- dijo con un brillo picaron en los ojos.

Sabes que no quiero que me regales nada en lo que hallas gastado dinero-dije refunfuñando y cruzando los brazos a nivel del pecho a la vez.

-No, no en ella, de hecho es una de las pocas cosas que quedan de cuando yo era humano, era de mi madre-dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo-y ahora quiero que la tengas tú.

Luego de decir esto, tomo delicadamente mi mano y coloco una delicada cadena de plata, que cuando retiro sus manos dejo ver que sostenía un cristal en forma de un hermoso corazón alrededor de mi muñeca. Yo levante mi muñeca a nivel de mis ojos para poder verlo mejor y darme cuenta que aun bajo la pobre luz de mi habitación pude ver las arco iris que formaba sobre mi piel.

-Es una representación perfecta de mi corazón, es frio, duro, brilla cuando es expuesto a la luz,- dijo viendo el también los haces de luz de colores que proyectaba- y lo más importante se eterna y completamente tuyo.

-Te falto mencionar la otra cosa más importante,-dije apartando los ojos del corazón para mirarlo a él y pones la otra mano en su mejilla.-es hermoso.

Luego de esto nos besamos, aunque este beso fue bastante rápido, ya que yo tenía que alistar las cosas para irme.

Una vez mis cosas estuvieron listas, Edward me subió a su espalda, mientras que con una mano sostenía mi pequeña maleta y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, con una gran sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

Al llegar al último tramo de las escaleras Edward se tenso como si hubiera recibido un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago y empezó a retroceder.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?-le pregunte alzando la cabeza por encima de su hombro para mirarle el rostro. Este tenía una expresión alarmada y molesta, lo cual me impresiono, ya que desde que había regresado no lo había visto así.

-¡Bella abre la puerta!-dijo gritando una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, una vos enojada, una vos que reconocí al instante.- ¡Se que él está ahí adentro contigo, pero no me iré hasta hablar con esa maldita sanguijuela!

Me quede paralizada en la marmórea espalda de Edward, y de las inmóviles labios solo salió una palabra en forma de susurros.

-Jacob.

Edward me dejo en la cima de la escalera tan rápidamente que ni siquiera sentí sus manos al bajarme de su espalda, luego bajo para encarar a mi amigo que demandaba hablar con él. Un segundo después escuche como se abría la puerta principal.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, se escucharon los pasos de Jacob hacia el interior del vestíbulo, luego se escucho su vos alterada e iracunda.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a regresar después de todo lo que le has hecho a Bella?, ¿cómo te atreves a engatusarla para que se valla contigo? !, de seguro le prometiéndole que la convertirías en vampiro, en un mal oliente chupasangre como tú, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer eso?, ¿cómo te atreves si quiera a mirarla a los ojos después de todo lo que le hiciste pasar?

Luego de eso empecé a bajar hacia el vestíbulo y cuando llegue al punto de las escaleras que permitía ver que sucedía en el vestíbulo, veo que Jacob tiene a Edward tomado del cuello de la camisa, mientras Edward tenía la cabeza gacha, en una postura que reflejaba sufrimiento, culpa y tristeza, sus ojos estaba perdidos, fríos, como sin vida, pero al mismo tiempo fijos en la nada, como si tuviera su atención puesta en lo más triste y doloroso del mundo.

-No sin repudiarme más cada vez que veo algún vestigio de lo que la hice pasar, no sin odiarme cada vez más cuando pienso en lo que sufrió por mi culpa.- dijo Edward con voz vacía y sin vida, una voz que me provoco un nudo enorme en el estomago, una voz que me partió el corazón de tanto pesar, vergüenza y sufrimiento que reflejaba.

-Veo que Bella tenía razón con respecto a tus habilidades, asqueroso chupasangre, ¿o no estás disfrutando al ver en qué estado se encontraba Bella cuando tú la abandonaste en el bosque a su suerte o su expresión cuando algo el recordaba a ti o todas las lagrimas que derramo por tu culpa?- decía Jacob con una expresión de malvada satisfacción en el rostro.-no eres digno de ella.

Termine de bajar las escaleras a la carrera interponiéndome entre los dos e intentando hacer lo posible para que Jacob soltara a Edward, comprendiendo perfectamente porqué Edward se encontraba en una especie de trance y no era capaz de quitar las manos de Jacob de su camisa. Jacob estaba reproduciendo en su mente, cada vez que me vio llorar, cada estremecimiento, cada vez que algo me recordaba a Edward o su ausencia y yo intentaba envolverme el torso para no caerme a pedazos. Esto parecía estar destruyendo a Edward al punto de quedar como sin vida

-Jacob, deja de hacer eso por favor,-dije tomándole una de las manos a Edward, que descansaban flácidas a sus costados mientras que con la otra trataba que quitar una de las manos de Jacob del cuello de la camisa de Edward,-él nunca pensó que su partida a hacer sufrir, el me dejo creyendo que me hacia un bien, nunca se imagino que era al contrario.

Luego de eso Jacob soltó a Edward, que al parecer las manos de Jacob era lo único que hacía que él se mantuviera en pie, porque al él quitar las manos del cuellos de la camisa de Edward. Las manos de Jacob cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo, donde se serraron en puños muy apretados y temblaban rápidamente al punto de casi desdibujarse. Mientras que Edward caía al suelo como si fuese una marioneta, un títere al que el titiritero le corto los hilos que lo sostenía dejándolo caer sin vida en al suelo con la cabeza gacha, al igual que el resto de sus extremidades con acepción de la mano que yo sostenía con la mía. Enseguida de eso me arrodille a su lado, poniendo delicadamente mi otra mano en su mejilla

-No Bella, no me defiendas él tiene razón, no soy digno de ti, no lo soy siquiera de pensar en ti, no debí haber sido bendecido con haberte conocido, con amarte más que mi propia existencia, ni siquiera con haber tenido el honor de velar tus sueños, sentir el calor de tu piel, no soy digno de verte a la cara y pedirte que me perdones.-mientras decía esto, yo intentaba subir su rostro para poder ver sus ojos y cuando al fin lo hiso, en su rostro era evidente que en ese momento se detestaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Entonces lo abrace ya que no soportaba verlo así, mientras le decía.

-Claro que te perdono .-en susurros.

-Oh Bella, por favor no te dejes engañar mas por esta maldita sanguijuela, que no ha hecho más complicarte la vida,-dijo Jacob con una voz iracunda y de reproche.

A regañadientes aleje mis ojos de los de Edward que habían vuelto a descender para quedarse fijos en el suelo, con una expresión consumida por el sufrimiento, me voltee para ver a Jacob, pera o manteniendo la mano de Edward enlazada fuertemente a la mía.

-Jacob, si piensas que con este berrinche que estas formando va a cambiar en algo lo que siento por Edward estas muy pero muy equivocado, y aun mas equivocado si piensas que torturándolo con tus recuerdos vas a hacer que no me en un vampiro y quiero que sepas que esa es una decisión tomada.

-No he venido solo por eso Bella.-mientras que Jacob decía esto, la mano de Edward que estaba sujetando se cerraba lentamente entorno a la mía, hasta que nuestras manos estuvieron completamente entrelazadas y juntas.-He venido para recordarle a tu querida sanguijuela un punto clave del tratado que realizaron hace más de setenta años.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Black, no tienes que recordármelo.-dijo Edward con vos ronca e inexpresiva.

-¿Qué punto clave del tratado?-pregunte.

-Según el tratado, si uno de nosotras muerde a un humano se acaba la tregua.-respondió Edward, que había levantado su hermoso rostro, con miel en la vos pero acido en los ojos que estaba clavados en Jacob.

-Morder no matar, sanguijuela.-dijo Jacob con el rostro que reflejaba un frio odio.

-En este caso no cuenta, porque soy yo la que quiero por decisión propia convertirme en vampiro.-dije.

-No, no Bella, tú no puedes convertirte un chupasangre, ¡no te lo permitiré!-dijo rompiendo por completo la máscara de hielo que tenia.

-No tienes porque permitirlo, ya es una decisión tomada y ya que nos diste esta información, ya puedes largarte de mi casa.-le dije con vos fría e inexpresiva, mientras me encogía de hombros.

-Espera un momento Black, hay algo que me gustaría decirte.- dijo Edward poniéndose de pie, alzándome a mí también, tomándome por la cintura.-Gracias, gracias por cuidar a Bella cuando yo fui tonto que no lo hice.

-No lo hice por ti, asqueroso chupasangre.

-Igual, te lo agradezco y me gustaría saber si hay una forma en que pueda recompensarte.-se detuvo un segundo para luego continuar con vos calmada.-No eso no depende de mí, además aprendo rápido y mucho más cuando las consecuencias me lastiman tanto a mí como a la persona que más amo en este mundo, no pienso volverle a lastimar a Bella.

-¿Entonces de quien depende?

Edward bajo la vista hacia mí y yo entendí inmediatamente la petición no expresada en palabras de Jacob.

-¡No!, jamás quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí.-dije alzando los ojos para mirar a los suyos, que eran con ver topacio liquido, enrede mis brazos entorno a su cintura, él también cerró sus brazos entorno a mi cuerpo.

Jacob había empezado a retroceder hacia la puerta, pero no me percate de ello sino hasta que la puerta se cerro de un portazo, yo me separe de Edward rápidamente para alcanzar y despedirme de Jacob, pero cuando llegue al porche ya había desaparecido. Me quede parada hay parada sintiéndome la peor amiga del mundo, y mientras de mis ojos descendían silenciosas lagrimas, solo pude murmurar una palabra.

-Adiós, Jake.


	5. Capitulo V: Neófito

_**Capitulo V: Neófito.**_

-Edward, ¿cómo son los vampiros recién convertidos?- pregunte con verdadera curiosidad, mientras el manejaba mi pick up hacia su casa.

-Bueno, -vaciló como escogiendo las palabras a utilizar-, en primer año como vampiro no se piensa en más que en la sangre y la sensación de quemazón en la garganta pero luego de eso todo se normaliza un poco y aparecen otros deseos o necesidades, aunque de igual forma la sed nunca desaparece, solo se aprende a controlarla,- me respondió él.-luego de ese año te vuelves más consciente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, la fuerza disminuye a la de un vampiro real, pero no soy el más indicado para explicarte todo esto.

-Entonces ¿quién?- pregunte.

- Jasper. El es el más indicado para explicarte como son los inicios de los vampiros.- cuando termino de decir esto ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

Al entrar en ella, luego de que Edward metiera mi camioneta en el garaje, por la puerta que daba a la cocina, que estaba vacía, aunque no era de extrañarse ya que allí nadie comía, así que pasamos directo a la sala en la que estaba solamente Alice y Jasper esperándonos sentados en el borde la tarima del piano de Edward.

Alice fue la primera en hablar cuando llegamos.

-Hola Bella.-dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme como solía hacer, dejando a Jasper de pie.

- Hola Alice, - la salude con entusiasmo - hola Jasper. Y ¿Dónde están los demás? - dije, de una vez Alice dejo de abrazarme y le lanzo una mirada a Edward, (que estaba detrás de mí) la cual no comprendí, pero que parecía como si Alice le estuviera mostrando algo mentalmente.

-Bella, ya que pronto serás uno de nosotros y ya que veníamos hablando sobre eso en el camino, creo que sería mejor, que para aclara tus dudas tuvieras una plática al respecto con Jasper. - me explico Edward conduciéndome hacia el asiento más cercano de la sala.

-Hola Bella, - me saludo Jasper- ¿sabías que antes de unirme a mi familia adoptiva, yo pertenecía a otro aquelarre en México?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

Luego de eso Jasper empezó a relatarme como había sido su historia antes de conocer a Alice y a los Cullen, como había tenido que luchar durante más de ochenta años por su supervivencia, por defender o reclamar los mejores territorio de caza no precisamente de animales, y sobre todo como habían sido sus experiencias con los vampiros recién convertidos, con lo cual termino su relato diciendo.

- Bella, cuando se es neófito no se piensa en otra cosa que no sea sangre, en el primer año de vida eres increíblemente fuerte, inestable, salvaje y casi imposible de controlar pero al mismo tiempo se dispersan con suma facilidad y matarían por la sangre. Durante ese año lo más sensato es mantener alejados a los humanos lo más posibles de su camino y en cierto modo uno mismo también…

En ese momento deje de escuchar el relato de Jasper ya que mis pensamientos estaban en otro sitio. Mi mente estaba concentrada en el hecho de que si las cosas iban a ser como las explicaba Jasper, durante aproximadamente un año no iba a poder estar cerca de nadie sin el deseo irracional de querer matarlo en el caso de ser otro vampiro y en el caso de ser humano, beberme su sangre hasta sin importar si es un conocido o no. No podría estar cerca de Edward, no iba a poder amarlo inmediatamente después de que me trasformara como yo quería, no iba a siquiera poder besarlo en un año, no sentir el contacto con su piel, no poder oler su embriagador perfume que manaba naturalmente de su piel, no podría…

- Bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos - dijo Alice, sacándome del ensueño en el que me había sumergido - tengo que preparar la coartada de tu desaparición, así que nos vemos luego. Vamos Jasper - luego de esto se fue por la puerta principal y segundos después se escucho el sonido estruendoso del motor de mi pick up.

Volteándome hacia Edward me levante del sofá y me dirigí hacia él, abrazándolo para luego atraer su boca a la mía.

Nos besamos un buen rato hasta que el me alzo en vilo y hecho a corre escaleras arriba en dirección a su cuarto sin dejar de besarme.

Cuando al fin llegamos a su cuarto, me separe un poco de Edward, para mirar al interior de este y me di cuenta que había cambiado en algo, había agregado algo que jamás espere ver allí en la recamara de Edward.

_Lo siento mucho mis queridas seguidoras, por lo corto de capi pero, mañana le prometo actualizar…_

_Los quiero full y no se olviden de comentar ya que esa es la única forma que tengo de saber si les gusta mi fics o no xD_


	6. Capítulo VI: Una pequeña modificación en

Capítulo VI: Una pequeña modificación en los planes.

En el centro del cuarto había una enorme cama de aspecto antigua y de metal, con diseños de flores en el cabecero y cubierta con un hermoso y delicado edredón de color violeta con bordados muy elaborado con hilos plateados y negros de distintas formas.

Edward avanzo a través del cuarto hasta llegar a la cama y depositarme en ella suavemente como si se tratara de un bebé recién nacido que se deposita en la cuna. Luego se sentó a mi lado manteniendo aun los brazos entorno a mí, abrazándome cariñosa pero firmemente, con su hermoso rostro pálido a escasos centímetros del mío, distancia la cual aproveche para besarlo de nuevo, aunque esta vez lo bese teniendo en mente una segunda intención que él no advirtió sino hasta que estuve sobre su pecho y empance a desabotonarle la camisa.

En ese momento sus labios se quedaron rígidos en los míos y con las manos empezó a quitar mis manos de los botones de su camisa.

-Bella, ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – pregunto mientras hacía que me alejara un poco de él hasta que me senté sobre mis talones.

-Nada, solo una buena forma de utilizar el tiempo en el que estamos _completamente_ solos – le respondí inocentemente.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bella, el hecho que estemos solos, no significa que vallamos a tener… relaciones – dijo como si fuera algo obvio - ¿no ves que podría matarte, que podría herirte gravemente? No es seguro para ti.

-Pero yo sé que no lo harás, no me vas a lastimar – dije acercándome a él y poniendo los brazos otra vez alrededor de su cuello – además no quiero tener que esperar un año para poder volver a sentir esto tan fuerte que siento por ti, para poder desearte como te deseo ahora.

-No, Bella esperaremos hasta que seas menos _frágil,_ para estar juntos de esa manera y no voy a cambiar de parecer – mientras decía esto con voz fría, quitaba delicadamente mis brazos de su cuello y las colocaba en mi regazo para luego soltarme y reabotonarse la camisa.

Aunque yo sabía la razón de su rechazo, no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y detener la necesidad que sentía por salir corriendo de esa habitación hasta un lugar pequeño y solitario en el que pudiera llorar acurrucada abrazándome las piernas, pero reprimir esa necesidad y en cambio lo que hice fue voltearme hasta darle la espalda.

Pero Edward pareció percatarse que quería salir corriendo a llorar y antes de que me diera cuenta ya él me había tomado en sus brazos acunándome y consolándome contra su pecho como si fuera un bebe, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de las comisuras de mis ojos.

-Oh, perdóname Bella no era mi intención lastimarte, pero sabes que no puedo concederte esto que me pides, aunque sea yo el que más te desee, el que más quiere estar contigo, no puedo, no pu… - empezó a decir Edward pero lo interrumpí de una forma muy efectiva.

Tomándolo del cuello y uniendo de nuevo mi boca a la de él. Él obviamente me correspondió como de costumbre.

En este segundo intento no iba a ser tan inocente como para iniciar por quitarme la camisa, así que una vez que sus manos estuvieron en mi espalda sujetándome a él yo baje una de las mías hasta la cremallera de su pantalón y empecé a zafar su cinturón y luego el botón de su pantalón de mezclillas pero justo cuando ya iba a terminar de zafar el ultimo los botones (y darme cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior) una fría mano marmórea sujeto firmemente la mía.

-Bella, ya no lo vuelvas a intentar – dijo Edward con voz contenida pero firme.

Luego de eso me di por vencida y me dispuse a ir al borde de la cama para cambiarme de ropa por mi pijama en el baño, pero antes de que entrara a él, Edward me alcanzo y bloqueo con su cuerpo la entrada del mismo, y justo cuando le iba a pedir que se hiciera a un lado, él dijo con voz monocorde, neutra… y con algo más, que no supe identificar.

-Está bien tú ganas, vamos a _intentar_ hacerlo – antes de que terminara de decir la frase, ya yo había soltado mis cosas en el suelo y me lance hacia su hermosa, dulce y fría boca para volver a besarlo. Aunque solo lo bese unos segundos ya que Edward se aparto un poco para terminar de decirme – si, lo haremos, pero esta noche no y tampoco si no aceptas una condición mía primero.

-¿Cuál condición? – pregunte algo reacia a aceptar sus condiciones.

-Que aceptes ser mi prometida.-dijo envasando esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que era capaz de detenerme el corazón unos segundos para que luego tomase un ritmo desenfrenado y frenético.

Al principio creí que era un chiste (por lo que empecé a reír nerviosamente) de Edward o algo así, pero al no tener respuesta mía, se saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a arrodillarse, tomándome la mano izquierda con la mano en la que no tenía una pequeña cajita de satén negro.

Yo estaba paralizada, lo que Edward estaba haciendo solo se veía en las películas y libros que representaban las épocas cercanas del siglo XVIII.

-Y ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo luego de tu etapa de neófita? – dijo con una sonrisa picara y torcida en el rostro, mi favorita.

Sopese la idea un segundo, en un año podría casarme con él, iban a poder venir todos mis amigos y familiares y lo más importante no iba a tener tanto el deseo irracional de matarlos a todos y beberme su sangre. Pero sobre todo iba a estar casada con Edward, íbamos a estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

Esta idea me lleno de una alegría infinita por la cual no me di cuenta cuando me arrodille y enlace mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo, para luego dirigir mi boca a su oreja y susurrarle.

-Si – casi sin aliento.

Antes de que me diera cuenta él me estaba cargando y dirigiéndose hasta la cama, en la que me sentó y él se volvió a arrodillar en el suelo, abrió la cajita y saco el anillo.

Era una hermosa pieza de plata, con un brillante enorme encima, y unos más pequeños por todo el alrededor del aro plateado.

Tomo de nuevo mi mano izquierda y deslizo suavemente el anillo en mi dedo anular. El anillo me quedaba como si lo hubiera hecho a mi medida.

-Este anillo perteneció a mi madre, y antes a mi abuela paterna, ella se lo dio a mi padre cuando él le dijo que estaba enamorado y que quería casarse con mi madre – dijo con voz nostálgica – es maravilloso que te quedara tan bien – concluyo sonriendo, con un brillo emocionado en el rostro.

Luego se inclino y beso mi mano, me abrazo con fuerza pero con cuidado de no lastimarme y me dejo para que concluyera lo que iba hacer antes de que me pidiera que me casara con él.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté en sus brazos, los míos enlazados a su cintura y mi cabeza apoyada en su musculoso y duro pecho, respirando su olor, ese olor que era capaz de hipnotizarme y dejarme sin voluntad ante el portador de ese olor.

Ejercí más presión sobre su cintura para que supiera que ya estaba despierta y al percatarse de eso me beso la coronilla, se inclino un poco más para susurrarme al oído.

-Yo también te amo –no pregunte ya que me imagine que mientras dormía le había dicho que lo amaba y volvió a besarme, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que unos pocos segundos después escuchamos un repiqueteo en la puerta como el de un pájaro carpintero y luego apareció una cabeza de cabellos cortos, erizados y negros en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Es que ustedes no piensan levantarse de allí hoy?, van a perder el avión – dijo mi amiga con una gran sonrisa en su pequeño y pálido rostro.

-¿Avión? ¿Qué avión? – pregunte mirando de hilo en hilo las caras de Edward y ella.

-Sí, el avión, mi amor, una especie de regalo pre transformación – dijo Edward también con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, que me paralizo el corazón por un segundo dejándome deslumbrada.

-Así que ven acá, Bella, hay muchas cosas que arreglar y muy poco tiempo – me apuro Alice con impaciencia.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hasta el baño. Ni siquiera había terminado de abrir la puerta para salir cuando ya mi futura cuñada me estaba tomando de la mano y arrastrándome fuera del cuarto de Edward hacia el suyo.

Al entrar en él, me quede paralizada, horrorizada, ya que había una gran pero gran maleta en el suelo y muchísimas prendas de ropa delicadamente dobladas y ordenadas por color. Y no pude evitar preguntar.

-Alice, ¿todo esto es para mi viaje? – pero mi pregunta fue aclarada al ver su cara la cual decía: obvio que si, - parte del regalo ¿cierto?

Asintió eufórica como siempre y empezó a dar pequeños, rápidos y aun más eufóricos saltitos de alegría.

Luego de eso empezó a medirme ropa y trajes de baño en cantidades industriales y me empecé a preguntar a donde sería el regalo, supuse que sería en un club privado reservado solo para Edward y para mí…

Un grito eufórico de Alice me saco de mi ensoñación. Mi loca amiga tenía mi mano izquierda entre las suyas y siguió dando saltitos.

-¿Qué sucede Alice? – pregunte volviendo a la realidad.

-¡Lo hizo, lo hizo, lo hizo! – volvió a gritar, me abrazo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia mí y dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – si quieres cámbiate y ve con Edward, está en su habitación – luego de eso salió corriendo llamando a Esme una y otra vez.

La obedecía a su sugerencia y me vestí y me dirigí al cuarto de mi prometido. Quien me llevo a desayunar en nuestro prado que estaba hermoso tal y como lo había visto la primera vez que estuve allí. Aunque solo pudimos estar un par de horas ya que Alice llamo para exigirnos que volviéramos. Solo que no lo hicimos sino que dejamos de besarnos porque me quede sin aire, después de eso Edward me puso en su espalda con delicadeza y emprendimos el viaje de regreso a la casa.

Al llegar toda la familia nos esperaban en la puerta y el volvo de Edward estaba afuera del garaje lo cual me pareció un poco raro.

Edward me bajo de su espalda con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en los labios, y me tomo la mano, cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente todos se nos acercaron para despedirnos, hasta Rosalie se despidió de mí, con un abrazo amistoso, lo cual me dejo un poco desconcertada y alegre porque tal vez al fin dejara de odiarme, la ultima en despedirse de mi fue Alice quien me entrego un pequeño bolso de mano y unos papeles.

-Son los pasaportes – le entrego otros papeles a Edward – y estos son los pasajes, cuídense, pórtense mal – esto lo dijo mirándome al mismo tiempo que me guiño un ojo y di a entender el doble sentido de sus palabras, sentí mi rostro arder del rubor – tómense su tiempo y pásenla bien.

-No era necesario el sermón, hermanita – dijo Edward, que se acerco a ella para abrazarla y besarla en el centro de la cabeza.

Luego de las despedidas nos fuimos en su carro no se adonde por cierto, pero eso era lo menos que me importaba ya que estaba con él amor de mi vida.

_**Lo prometido es deuda y por eso aquí esta…**_

_**Espero que allan disfrutado el capi, tanto como yo al escribirlo y si este les gusto los proximos les van a encantar... saludos, besos y comentes... **_


	7. Capítulo VII: La oveja se convirtió en f

Capítulo VII: La oveja se convirtió en fierecilla

Al salir de la casa de los padres de Edward nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto lo cual no me sorprendió ya que Alice me había dado unos pasaportes y el mío, no era el mío realmente sino que una falsificación ya que el original había quedado entre mis cosas en casa de mi padre.

Estuvimos en el aeropuerto casualmente veinte minutos antes de que el avión despegase.

El viaje fue increíblemente largo, fueron casi diecisiete horas entre vuelos y trasbordos de un avión a otro. Le di gracias a Dios cuando le pregunte a Edward por centésima vez si ya habíamos llegado y él me dijo.

-Casi, porque aun nos falta ir por tierra.

Habíamos llegado a una ciudad de Brasil en la cual no me extraño en lo más mínimo que nos estuviera esperando un lujoso auto con vidrios ahumados en la parte cubierta del estacionamiento del aeropuerto lo tomamos y aunque fuera era casi medio día tampoco me extraño que dentro del auto pareciera ser ya finalizando la tarde.

Edward condujo muy a prisa por las calles atestadas de personas pero a medida que pasaba por ella la gente iba aminorando hasta quedar desiertas las calles ya que habíamos llegado a un muelle, el cual por extraño que parezca estaba también desierto.

Edward y yo bajamos del auto; al salir, el sol arranco hermosos y brillante arco iris de su piel marmórea, lo cual me dejo sin aliento.

Edward saco el equipaje del coche sin esfuerzo aparente y lo llevo a un lujoso barco que estaba allí y luego volvió me tomo en brazos y me llevo al interior del barco. Una vez con él mi prometido hizo arrancar el motor a toda máquina.

Después de unos veinte minutos navegando y al mirar hacia el horizonte logre ver una isla. Edward fue aminorando la marcha hasta detenerse en el puerto que había en la isla, luego bajo las maletas, volvió a subir justo cuando yo me preparaba para saltar desde la cubierta del barco hacia el suelo de madera del puerto, me tomo de la cintura y me izo en vilo.

-No pensarías que te iba a dejar saltar ¿verdad?-dijo al bajar.

Una vez abajo me llevo con un solo brazo, tomando las maletas con el otro brazo y nos adentramos en la isla. A menos de cincuenta metros de la orilla se encontraba una hermosa casa pintada de un color pastel. – que me recordó mucho a la casa de los Cullen. – Al entrar la sala era una versión de la casa de Edward a escala, los mismos muebles, la misma decoración y distribución , hasta la cocina era igual con la única diferencia que esta era visible desde la sala pero al igual que la original era impactante el buen estilo que desbordaba la estancia.

-Esta isla se la regalo mi padre a Esme y ella nos la presto – dijo luego de dejarme en el suelo – y el tiempo que estemos aquí es completamente nuestra. – al decir esto mi corazón se acelero e hizo que se me ruborizaran un poco las mejillas – fue idea mía venir para acá, pero no se me ocurría una buena manera de pedírselo a Esme, y Alice fue más osada y se lo pidió por mi – cuando acabo de hablar su voz sonaba nerviosa, no le pude ver la cara ya que estaba detrás de mí.

-Fue una excelente idea – dije quedándome sin aire. El rio y luego me abrazo por la cintura y me beso el cuello enviándome una fuerte descarga eléctrica pasajera a través de todo mi ser.

-Te voy a dar unos minutos a solas – dijo separándose de mí, y llevando en un segundo las maletas a una de las recamaras, cuando volvió, me beso con pasión hasta llevar sus labios a mi oreja para susurrarme.

-Te espero en el agua mi dulce ovejita.- su voz suave y aterciopelada inicio una sensación electrizante en mi interior.

Se alejo de mi y se encamino hacia las puertas de vidrio corredizas que eran una de las paredes y una lluvia de rayos de sol entraron por ella, haciendo que Edward brillara bajo la luz de la tarde y no fue sino hasta ese momento que me percate de que Edward solo llevaba un traje de color baño azul noche dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto a excepción de la zona de su pelvis.

Me encamine velozmente hacia la habitación a la que Edward había llevado nuestras maletas, una vez allí me apresure a abalanzarme hacia la mía y la abrí y al abrirla me percate de que Alice había puesto por día la ropa en el interior de la maleta y para ese día había elegido un diminuto traje de baño de varias tonalidades de azules que casualmente combinaba perfectamente con el que llevaba puesto Edward.

Las manos me temblaban casi como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina, pero como pude me puse el traje de baño sin siquiera verme, luego de bañarme y depilarme rápidamente, para no alterarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí hacia la puerta que daba a la playa, y al llegar a ella hay estaba él de pie sumergido hasta la cintura y despidiendo rayos de luz de colores de todo su cuerpo y en todas direcciones.

Con paso firme me dirigí hacia el agua para acercarme a Edward y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca lo abrace por la cintura desde atrás, el se estremeció por mi tacto recalentado a causa del clima de la playa, aunque al mismo tiempo convirtiendo la piel de Edward en algo inevitablemente agradable al tacto.

-Es hermoso este lugar – dije apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda y colocando una de mis manos en su inerte corazón y el coloco su mano encima de la mía volviendo a enviar increíbles cargas eléctricas por todo mi ser, pero ahora más intensa.

El se volteo para verme a los ojos y decir con voz aterciopelada e irresistiblemente sensual.

-No es nada que se pueda compara contigo – luego me tomo por los hombros y su cara se puso seria – Bella debes prometerme que si en algún momento te lastimo o hago algo que te duela debes decírmelo inmediatamente ¿Lo harás? – pregunto con voz solemne, yo asentí y volví a abrazarlo pero esta vez enlazando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello al mismo tiempo que él enlazaba los suyos alrededor de mi cintura y comenzamos a besarnos y acariciarnos. Luego de un rato y sin ver hacia dónde íbamos, Edward empezó a caminar hacia la orilla sin separarse ni un milímetro de mí.

Una vez en la orilla nos sentamos en ella aun besándonos y atrayéndome hacia sí, haciendo que yo terminara encima de él.

Sus manos memorizaban cada curva de mi cuerpo y las mías también memorizaban cada plano, cada ángulo, cada línea de su escultural pecho, sintiendo como su cuerpo se contorsionaba a cada curva del mío haciendo que deseara que se pegara más a mí, me abrazara con mas fuerzas.

De alguna manera me las arregle para hacer que Edward quedara sobre mí, y de una manera inesperada llevo sus manos al broche de atrás de mi traje de baño y con movimientos torpes lo desabrocho y me lo quito, haciendo que en mi cuerpo estallara un fuego abrazador y salvaje.

Sin previo aviso separo sus labios de los míos para recorrer desde mis labios, pasando por mi mandíbula, la recorrió hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja en donde me mordió suavemente, arrancando de mis labios un sonoro gemido. Pude sentir como se sonreía contra la piel de mi cuello, fue bajando y depositando tiernos besos en el trayecto, cuando llego al nacimiento de mis senos, no lo podía creer, siguió bajando y rozo su nariz entre ellos, para luego depositar un tierno beso allí, tan dulce que me hizo suspirar. Luego se dirigió a uno de mis pezones besarlo y lamerlo con su fría y excitante lengua. Una de sus manos estaba en mi espada reteniéndome cerca de él y la otra en mi cadera, rozando su codo con mi rodilla la cual se encontraba levantada. Luego de un buen rato de hacerme suspirar, gemir y jadear del placer que producían sus besos, leves mordiscos y existente succión en mis pechos, dirigió su boca a la mía.

No sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, pero si podía sentir que en cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba en contacto y bajo la presión del suyo, lo cual me hizo pensar que estaríamos mas cómodos en la cama, y así a él no le costaría tanto no colocar todo su peso sobre mí, además no quería hacerlo en la arena, había leído que puede ser más doloroso de lo normal, así que me aferre fuertemente a su cuello con más fuerza y despegue mis labios de los suyos y los lleve a su oreja aun sin separarlo de su piel y le susurre.

-No lo hagamos aquí, mejor vallamos a una de las habitaciones – mi vos solio jadeante y entrecortada. No había terminado la frase cuando él ya me estaba tomando en brazos, y comenzó a levantarse y a dirigirse a la casa aun besándonos.

Cuando llegamos a unas de las habitaciones de la casa, él me coloco delicadamente en la cama– pero ahora completamente desnudos, cosa que no sé en qué momento sucedió– y sin dejar de besarme coloco una de sus piernas entre las mías haciéndome emitir un gemido de excitación y ahora Edward estaba más apasionado, como si tuviese más libertad de movimiento que en la arena lo cual me encanto; tanto que volvió a separar sus labios de los míos y empezó a descender de nuevo hacia mi sur desde mi cuello, pasando por mis pechos, llegando a mi ombligo en el cual metió su helada lengua por un segundo y luego jalo con sus dientes los finos bellos que había alrededor de este, haciéndome jadear de deseo; siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi punto más sensible el cual dio un beso tan apasionado y tierno que me hizo gritar por el amor que ese acto representaba cuando toque el cielo por primera vez en mi vida.

Luego de hacerme tocar las estrellas Edward subió a mis labios para volver a besarme, despertando con ello de nuevo el deseo que sentía antes del orgasmo. Estaba tan ansiosa, tan entregada al momento, ya deseaba ser suya completamente, que cuando deslizo una de sus manos hasta mis pierna para abrirlas me anticipe un poco y yo recogí un poco la piernas. Edward se posiciono entre mis piernas para entrar en mí, pero antes acerco sus labios a mi oído nuevamente.

-Recuerda lo que te dije- susurro con voz entrecortada como si le faltara el aire, y luego sin previo aviso fue entrando en mí muy delicadamente, como si intentara decir "te amo" sin palabras sino con hechos.

No voy a decir que no me dolió, porque no fue así, pero paso tan rápido como Edward termino de entrar en mí. Era la sensación más pura y más cercana que había compartido con alguien alguna vez, lo cual me hizo estallar de pacer, al sentir la frialdad y dureza de su hombría dentro de mí. Era increíble que aun teniendo dentro su fría masculinidad, sintiera como si mi cuerpo hirviera de deseo y pación, y así fue como nos unimos en corazón, cuerpo y espíritu así como se unen las dos mitades de un todo, con amor, pasión, y entrega, como si hubiéramos nacido pre delimitados para esto, para estar juntos amándonos sin que el hecho de ser humana marcara una diferencia entre nosotros siendo él un vampiro.

_**Hola a todos mis queridos seguidores, sé que me deje llevar un poquito al final, pero fue un momento de inspiración que me llego mientras mis imágenes de la saga XD. Espero que les guste.**_

**Saludos y dejen comentarios….**


	8. Capítulo VIII : Para algunos es una prue

_**Capítulo VIII : Para algunos es una prueba de castidad.**_

Cuando me desperté aun no había amanecido, ya que todo estaba muy oscuro y hacia un calor bochornoso.

A siegas busqué a tientas en la enorme cama en la que me encontraba, para hallar a mi Ángel divino, pero no encontré más que su usencia.

Una dolorosa sensación de soledad, empezó a formarse en mi pecho, y sentí como me quedaba sin aire y como unas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

Comencé a buscar en la oscuridad algún rastro de Edward, cuando por fin lo encontré, vi que estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana contemplando el horizonte nocturno. Completamente inmóvil, increíblemente pálido a causa de la pobre luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y sorprendentemente hermoso.

Me levante corriendo y lo abrace fuerte mente por la cintura y hundí mi rostro en la hendidura de su columna, mojando con mis lagrimas su fría piel marmórea.

-Mi amor, ¿qué haces despierta?-pregunto con voz contenida pero suavemente tierna.

-Me asuste al no encontrarte a mi lado,-susurre pero mi voz quedo ahogada por su espalda al cual yo estaba abrazando con todas mis fuerzas,-por eso cuando no te vi, pensé que había hecho algo malo y por eso…- Edward no me dejo terminar la frase, ya que con la velocidad de un rayo se volvió hacia mí y coloco su dedo índice en mis labios, para silenciarlos y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Bella, tú nunca harías algo mal, al contrario fui yo quien no medí mis fuerzas, y en el intento de cumplir con tus deseos te lastime, te hice daño, hice que sangraras,-dijo con vos avergonzada e iracunda, ira que iba dirigida a si mismo.- Perdóname Bella, perdóname por no haberme controlado, por no…

No lo deje terminar, nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido, él no había hecho nada que me hubiese producido dolor-bueno, si un poco al principio pero luego todo fue como mágico,- lo que habíamos hecho me había hecho sentir feliz, más que eso estaba complacida de que fuésemos tan compatibles en esto. Así que le pregunte confundida.

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?, no me has lastimado, al contrario estoy bien e increíblemente feliz y complacida de que seamos tan semejantes estando juntos de esta manera como lo somos en tantas otras.-le dije separándome de él, lo justo para poderle mirar a los ojos, a la luz de la luna.

Aunque antes de que me diera cuenta, él ya estaba lejos de mí, encendiendo la luz de la habitación, encandilándome durante unos segundos, por lo que tuve que serrar los ojos hasta que se me acostumbraron a la nueva luminosidad.

Cuando los abrí, Edward se encontraba con las mantas que estaba sobre la cama y habían cubierto mi desnudes unos momentos atrás, en una mano mientras que con la otra señalaba una pequeña mancha de color rojo oscuro en la cama.

Al verla puse los ojos en blanco y voltee a mirarlo a los ojos, me acerque a él para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y hacer que me mirara.

-Edward, esa mancha no representa que me hallas lastimado, no es el producto de una herida, esa mancha representa que por primera vez he sido de alguien, que aparte de esta vez no me he entregado a nadie que no seas tú, de hecho en algunas religiones es considerado un rito o una señal de castidad, de purezas de la mujer.-dije suavemente, intentando que se le pasara un poco la culpabilidad que mostraba su hermoso rostro.

-Bella, yo he estudiado medicina cualquier cantidad de veces, en todas sus ramas y en ningún libro aparece tal cosa. No inventes cosas para que no me sienta culpable,- dijo bajando la cara, como si no soportara verme a los ojos.

-Pues yo no te culpo de nada,-dije dirigiéndome al pie de la cama, en donde se encontraban dos batas de baño blancas.

Me coloque la mía, anudándola fuertemente a mi cintura y le lance la suya a Edward, quien estaba gloriosamente desnudo, hice un gran esfuerzo para no abalanzarme hacia él y me voltee encaminándome hacia la cama y me recosté en ella cubriéndome hasta la cintura y, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Ya que la culpa no te va a dejar siquiera volverme a mirar a los ojos, ¿podrías al menos acostarte a mi lado para que no me dé tanto calor?- pregunte con voz molesta e impidiendo que las lagrimas de rabia se desbordaran de mis ojos. Pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos una lágrima se me escapo, aunque no había llegado a mi mejilla cuando Edward se encontraba al frente de mi, sosteniéndome el rostro entre una de sus frías manos, mientras que con el pulgar limpiaba la lágrima traicionera.

-Perdóname, Bella, no era mi intención hacer que te molestaras,-dijo con voz suave y acercando sus labios al borde de mi mandíbula, haciendo que me estremeciera, olvidándome por completo de por qué estaba enojada, y lo abrace por alrededor de su cuello.

Él me rozo con sus labios desde la oreja hasta mi mandíbula, para luego devolverse, mientras que su mano que no sostenía mi rostro, descendió por entre la sabana en busca de la abertura de mi bata, una vez que la encontró, empezó a acariciarme desde mi rodilla hasta mi cintura suavemente una y otra vez, desatando el fuerte nudo de mi bata, mostrándome de nuevo ante él, completamente desnuda.

Después de estar así unos minutos, guie sus labios a los míos y comencé a besarlo, como si de ello dependiera mi vida, como si sus labios me brindaran el oxigeno que requerían mis pulmones para funcionar.

En esos momentos retiro la mano con la que estaba sosteniendo mi rostro y yo creí que era para apartarme de él, así que lo tome con más fuerza por el cuello, pegándolo más a mí, pero me había equivocado con respecto a las intenciones que tenia con esa mano, ya que lo menos que hiso fue separarme de él, sino que por el contrario la coloco en mi espalda para acomodarme mejor bajo su hermoso, pálido y marmóreo cuerpo.

_¡Hola! Mis seguidores. _

_Este capítulo se me ocurrió una noche luego de ver "__El Clon__" estero que le haya gustado full… hasta lueguito, besos._


	9. Capitulo IX: La llamada

Capitulo IX: La llamada.

Teníamos ya dos semanas en la isla y habíamos visitado a los delfines, los arrecifes coralinos, las guacamayas de colores, vimos películas en el enorme pantalla plasma que había en uno de los cuartos de la casa, con más de mil títulos diferentes, nos bañábamos en la playa juntos, pero lo que más me entusiasmaba, lo que más me gustaba, eran las noches, ya que durante ellas nos dejábamos arrebatar por la pasión y el deseo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Por las noches era como si quisiésemos compensar el año que no íbamos a poder estar juntos, por el tiempo que iba a estar como neófita, así que durante todas estas noches que pasábamos juntos, las utilizábamos para memorizar el cuerpo del otro, besarnos hasta quedar sin aliento, abrazarnos lo más fuerte y cerca que podíamos.

A excepción de un par de noche que salimos de la isla para comer en un muy fino restante, bueno solo yo comí allí, ya que a Edward no le es necesaria ni apetitosa la comida humana. Luego fuimos a conocer la ciudad y a tomarnos fotos de él y yo juntos, claro que esas noches las compensamos cuando estuvimos de vuelta a la isla ya que lo hicimos en la playa luego de que yo descansara un rato.

Todas las mañanas Edward se encargo de la comida y aunque parezca increíble o imposible, cocinaba exquisitamente bien, teniendo en cuenta que era un vampiro, pero no sin antes despertarme dándome besitos, empezando por mi rostro y siguiendo hasta el final de mi espalda, lo cual no le era difícil llegar hasta allí ya que por lo general, amanecía acostada sobre él completamente desnuda y eso me encantaba.

Un día preparo unos deliciosos panqueques, jugo de naranja natural con unas pastillas,-según él para que no avanzara más o tan rápido mi enfermedad.-y chocolate caliente y, como todo lo que preparaba estaba como comida para dioses, cuando le pregunte donde había aprendido a cocinar tan exquisitamente, lo que hiso fue reírse y señalar una portátil con la cabeza.

Él no había terminado de colocar el plato en la mesa cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Me lo coloco afrente y salió disparado a buscar su celular a la habitación. Cuando volvió estaba hablando por él, su rostro había cambiado de la felicidad pura en la que estábamos por la preocupación y el desconcierto.

-¿Tú estás segura de eso?-dijo y espero un momento mientas le contestaban,-¿y ella que hace con ellos?...-otra pausa,-ok, vamos saliendo para allá, llegaremos en unas diecisiete horas… Gracias por avisarnos,- contesto a modo de despedida, y colgó la llamada, su rostro era la viva imagen de la preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede? Edward, ¿quién era?-pregunte angustiada, acercándome a él.

-Alice. Tenemos que volver, hay problemas.-dijo, dirigiéndose al cuarto.

Cuando entre en él, Edward parecía un tornado, dando vueltas por toda la habitación, pero el lugar de destrozar todo a su paso, lo ordenaba todo, con velocidad, destreza y gracias en sus movimientos.

Edward me dio ropa para que me cambiara, de la pijama de encaje que tenia puesta y salimos hacia el barco, y yo tenía la extraña sensación de que algo estaba mal.


	10. Capitulo X: Razones

Capitulo X: Razones.

Cuando el avión en el que íbamos arribo en el aeropuerto de Seattle, parte de la familia de Edward nos estaba esperando, pero sus rostros no reflejaron alegría alguna al vernos, sino angustia, preocupación y tristeza.

No nos detuvimos a saludar, sino que en vez de eso los seguimos ya que al vernos empezaron a caminar hacia los autos, los cuales estaban en la parte techada del estacionamiento. Cuando los vi estaban solos, nadie permanecía cerca de ellos y al no ver a mi mejor amiga allí, no pude evitar preguntarle a Edward.

-¿Y Alice donde esta?-pero mi pregunta no fue respondida por mi _David de Miguel Ángel_ (claro que Edward estaba mil veces mejor dotado allá abajo que la escultura) sino por su despampanantemente hermana rubia.

-Ella huyo por miedo a los Vulturis y sus reglas.-la voz de Rosalie dejaba ver que eso la molestaba enormemente.

-Alice y Jasper tendrán sus propias razones para habernos dejado.-dijo Carlisle con voz resignada y cansada, como la de un sabio que le ha explicado algo muchas veces a sus discípulos.-ellos no son como ustedes, recuerden que ellos provienen de otros aquelarres distintos al nuestro, con diferentes creadores, a diferencia con ustedes yo fui su creador y siente de cierto modo una especie de conexión conmigo, una especie de lealtad hacia mi.-al terminar decir esto suspiro y se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos, ya llegando a los autos a una velocidad completamente humana.

Cuando llegamos a la casa sin que nadie dijera nada en el trayecto, Edward me subió a su habitación para que durmiera, ya que eran ya pasadas las tres de la madrugada.

Luego de que me cambie la ropa que tenía puesta por una de las pijamas de encajes que había en la maleta que Alice me había arreglado para el viaje del regalo pre transformación, me acosté en la cuna de los brazos de Edward.

-Edward, ¿qué crees, que los Vulturis vengas a hacer aquí?-pregunte con la vos en susurros y ansiosamente asustada.

-No lo sé, mi vida, pero por alguna razón, ellos llegaran mañana aquí, en compañía de Iriana, una de las hermanas de Tanya, pero aun no sabemos el motivo de esa visita.

-Tal vez sea por mí.-dije con un hilo de vos y bajando la mirada hasta mis manos.

-No lo creo, pero si así fuese, tu transformación está fijada para dentro de unas semanas, así que por eso no tienes de que preocuparte,-dijo, poniendo su mano en mi mentón y subiéndolo hasta que él pudo ver mis ojos y, acercándose muy suavemente y muy rápidamente, me beso en los labios.

Luego del beso y no muy convencida a la pronta llegada de los Vulturis. Me acomode entre sus brazos, él empezó a tararear mi nana y deje de saber de mí.


	11. Capitulo XI: los tiempos pasan y con él

**Capitulo XI: los tiempos pasan y con él nuevas leyes van apareciendo.**

No pude dormir bien el poco tiempo que restaba para el amanecer, ya que una extraña angustia me invadía, asique decidí levantarme y dejar de dar vueltas en la enorme cama de Edward. Por lo que me cambie la pijama por un pantalón de mezclillas y un suéter de franela ya que como cosa rara en Forks, estaba haciendo algo de frio.

Cuando me disponía a bajar las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, Edward apareció en ellas con una chaqueta en las manos.

-Sera mejor que te pongas esto, abajo está haciendo más frio que aquí,-dijo con voz dulce y suave pero también mostraba preocupación, tendiéndome la chaqueta.

Me ayudo a ponérmela y luego me abrazo fuertemente, agachando la cabeza hasta posicionarla encima de la mía, para respirar el aroma de mis cabellos. Yo le correspondí al abrazo y me deleite con el aroma de su pecho marmóreo.

Estuvimos así durante un buen rato, hasta que él acerco sus labios a los míos, al principio tiernamente, en un beso apasionado, que puso a mi corazón a latir desbocadamente, pero luego el beso se convirtió en uno más violento, con sus codiciosas manos acariciando cada curva de mi cuerpo y, las mías aferradas a sus cabellos aprisionándolo los más cerca de mí que se podía.

Después de un rato comencé a marearme y mi respiración se había convertido en un violento y superficial jadeo, se alejo de mí, y apoyo su mejilla contra mi pecho. Yo como en un acto reflejo apoye la mía contra su pelo, maravillándome con la textura del mismo.

Luego bajamos y cuando faltaban solo unos cuantos escalones para llegar a la última planta, Edward se quedo paralizado a mi lado, convirtiéndose en una estatua perfectamente tallada y solo tres palabras salieron de entre sus labios inmóviles, solo tres palabras bastaron para que todos los demás se congregaran cerca de la puerta principal…

-Ya están aquí.

Mi corazón se acelero desbocadamente por el miedo que sentía. Edward y yo terminamos de bajar rápidamente y nos reunimos con su familia que se mostraba tranquila pero extrañamente tensa.

Entonces entraron siete figuras cubiertas de la cabeza a los pies con capas de diferentes tonalidades que iban desde el negro azabache de los tres hombres que encabezaban la marcha, hasta el gris plumo de las cuatro figuras restantes.

Los primeros los reconocí del cuadro que Carlisle tenía en su despacho.

Eran Aro, marco y Cayo, quienes habían entrado a la casa con aire de superioridad.

Aro fue el primero en hablar con voz sorprendida pero amistosa, dirigiéndose a Carlisle, como si este solo lo hubiera dejado de ver solo hace semanas atrás en lugar de más de un siglo.

-Carlisle, viejo amigo ¿cómo fuiste capaz de violar las reglas?, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de asesinar a uno de los tuyos por salvar a una humana.-suspiro como si esto le entristeciera,-una simple humana, de verdad que no lo puedo creer.- nadie se movió o respondió, y la mirada de Aro se fijo en mí, con su extrañamente blanquecinos ojos rojos.- me atrevo a aventurar, que tú eres la humana causante de la muerte de tres vampiros antiguos, que por cierto sabe demasiado ¿no?

-Ella es Bella y no te preocupas de que sepa mucho sobre nosotros, ya que la transformáremos en vampiro en cuestión de semanas.- respondió Edward acercándome más a él. Sujetándome por la cintura.

-Ah, eso me parece muy bien,- dijo quitando los ojos de encima de mí y posándolos en Edward.- y tú debes de ser Edward, he escuchado mucho sobre ti y tu don, y me dio cuenta de que eres un gran lector de almas.- siguió, acercándose a nosotros,- me encantaría saber tu versión de la historia, saber porqué esta humana es más valiosa que tres vampiros, porqué es tan importante para ustedes.

Cuando termino de decir esto ya estaba muy cerca de mi prometido y yo, con la mano tendida, como a modo de saludo. Edward respondió a esto de la misma manera y tomo la mano de Aro como si los dos se estuvieran presentando.

Aro inclino la cabeza hacia la mano de Edward, luego de hárbesela tomado con las dos manos suyas, pero aun no entendía por qué la cara de este mostraba tal satisfacción y regocijo. Entonces Edward vio que yo lo miraba con la duda escrita en la cara, se inclino un poco para susurrarme al oído.

-Aro tiene un don similar al mío, solo que el de él necesita del contacto físico para poder leer la mente de las personas.- dicho esto Aro levanto un poco la cabeza y para mirarnos a los ojos.

-Ya veo, ya veo, joven Edward, ella es _la tua cantante, _y al mismo tiempo, la quieres, o mejor dicho, la vez como tu compañera, -hiso una pausa,-fascinante, pero la ley, es la ley, así sean _nuevas._

-¿Qué reglas?- pregunto Carlisle hablando por vez primera.

-Una que impusimos mis hermanos y yo hace más de noventa años,- dijo con vos ronca y exasperada, el que deduje que era Cayo, por sus cabellos blancos.- la que impide que mate a otro de avanzada edad por cosas insignificantes como territorio, objetos o _humanos._

En ese momento me quedo claro el por qué de la presencia de ellos aquí, iban a castigar a los Cullen, por haber matado a James y Victoria, y al parecer creían que Laurent también había muerto a manos de ellos.

Un silencioso pánico invadió el lugar cuando dos figuras encapuchadas se abrieron paso entre los lideres Vulturis y Aro retrocedió saltando por fin la mano de Edward.

-Aunque si ese humano posee algo especial, una especie de _don,_ la ley no recaerá tan con tanta severidad sobre los causantes,- dijo una vos aburrida y desconforme, la de Marco.

Luego de eso, las dos figuras oscuras estaban ahora frente a nosotros, eran pequeños como niños de doce años. Uno de ellos se quito la capucha de la capa, dejando ver el pálido rostro de de un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos, y un instante después todos los Cullen estaban desplumándose en el suelo.

Yo al ver a Edward tirado, me arrodille a su lado para ver que tenia, que era lo que le ocurría, no entendía, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera dañarlo. Al acercarme lo suficiente a su rostro me di cuenta que estaba murmurando algo. Puse me oreja lo más cerca que pude, para escuchar que era lo que estaba diciendo.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…-repetía Edward una y otra vez.

Cuando intente erguirme para ver que lo hacía estar tirado en el suelo, no pude ya que me estaba sujetando la espalda con una de sus marmóreas manos, mientras que con la otra me sujetaba la cabeza cerca a la suya.

Sus manos temblaban como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para moverlas. Ya así muy lentamente acerco aun más mi oreja a sus labios.

-Perdóname,- seguía diciendo una y otra vez, pero se detuvo para decirme en voz aun mas queda,-Te amo Bella.

Lugo de eso y en un fugaz movimiento, llevo mi cuello a sus labios e hizo algo que yo no me esperaba que hiciera, que nunca pensé que haría, al menos no de ese modo, algo por lo que estaba disculpando una y otra vez.

Me mordió, perforando la delgada piel de mi cuello, con sus fuertes y afilados colmillos inyectaron su ponzoña, allí donde se cerraban en mi carne.

A pesar del dolor que me invadía desde el cuello, y se deslizaba rápidamente por el resto de mi cuerpo, pude escuchar a Aro con tono confundido y extrañamente fascinado al mismo tiempo, cuando dijo.

-Alec, ¿Por qué la chica no está afectada?

-Amo, no lo sé.- respondió en tono apenado y avergonzado.

-¡Oh! Que extraordinaria,-dijo Aro, dando una palmada sorda.- la pequeña humana tiene un don, y prefieres convertirla tú mismo antes de que lo hagamos nosotros, cumpliendo promesas ya hechas, lástima que la cumplirás a medias. Esto es tan triste.- al decir esto las mandíbulas de Edward se serraron con más fuerza en mi cuello, y en ningún momento succiono mi sangre. Luego de unos segundos, sus dientes me liberaron sin quitar las manos que tenía entorno a mí,- Félix.-llamo Aro.

Por un instante, todo quedo en silencio, solo quebrantado, por mi respiración agitada a causa de la impresión y el dolor quemante que me acusaba la ponzoña de Edward, y los desenfrenados latidos de mi corazón. Pero luego algo me tomo desde arriba, por la cintura elevándome por los aires, separándome de Edward.

Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de, que yo tenía las manos aferradas a la camisa de Edward, la cual se desgarro violentamente cuando con un movimiento brusca y rápido me separaron de su cuerpo, inerte en el suelo con los brazos flácidos sobre su hermoso pecho desnudo, quedando en mis manos el trazo de tela de su camisa.

-Vámonos,- dijo la vos aburrida y distante de Marco.

Sentí como mi mundo se bamboleaba de un lado al otro. Quien me llevaba había comenzado a andar. Alejándome más y más de Edward, y dejándome siquiera con la más mínima esperanza de, si algún día lo volvería a ver.

_**Sé que los había tenido olvidados, pero de ahora en adelante voy a intentar actualizar mas amenudeo, xD espero sus sugerencias, críticas o lo que quieran pero comenten… besos, saludos…**____**y síganme también en mis otras historias: Recuperando el amor, Total e irrevocablemente enamorado y Vuelve a mí.**_


	12. Capitulo XII: Despertar sin él

Capitulo XII: Despertar sin él.

Me encontraba en una habitación pequeña, en la que solo estaba yo no se oía nada, aparte de mi respiración agitada y poco profunda, por el dolor y la quemazón que sentía en todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que este se retorciera incesantemente, y el violento latir de mi corazón, el cual luchaba en una batalla contra la inmortalidad, una batalla que no ganaría.

Entonces empecé a recordar las palabras que Edward me había dicho una vez, mientras contemplábamos el crepúsculo, sentados en la orilla de la playa, tierna y amorosamente abrazados.

_-Bella, no quiero que tu trasformación sea tan mala como ha sido para todos nosotros, no quiero que sientas miedo ni antes ni durante el proceso, y quiero que tengas la certeza, la seguridad de que yo estaré en todo momento contigo, a tu lado, todo el tiempo…_

Eso me provoco un gran dolor en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con el hecho de estarme convirtiendo en vampiro, este dolor era por el hecho de que él no iba a estar conmigo, no estaría a mi lado dándome su apoyo, no sería a él lo primero que vería con mis nuevos ojos.

El dolor y la quemazón empezaban a disminuir en mis extremidades y a concentrarse en mi pecho, haciéndome gritar. En otra circunstancia creo que habría deseado la muerte para liberarme de este dolor, pero en esta lo que más deseaba era tenerlo a él de nuevo a mi lado. Y luego el dolor se fue llevándose con él la quemazón… y los latidos de mi corazón, ahora inerte. Luego de salir de mi asombro por la serenidad, el silencio y la calma que me producía la ausencia de todo lo que físicamente podía incomodarme, abrí los ojos.

La habitación en la que me encontraba estaba en penumbras, y yo estaba en un cama en posición fetal, como protegiendo algo, presionándolo fuertemente contra mi pecho.

En cuanto pensé en moverme, ya lo había hecho, así que antes de darme cuenta ya estaba sentada y revisando lo que tenía entre las manos y había estado protegiendo con tanta insistencia.

Era el trazo de la camisa de Edward al que me había aferrado, cuando me apartaron de él.

Me acerque el trozo de tela a la cara, para sentir el olor que estaba impregnado en él. Era el más dulce y delicioso aroma que jamás podría ser igualado o reproducido, y que ahora siendo vampira me atraía aun más que cuando era humana.

De haber podido, estoy segura de que habría derramado lágrimas hasta deshidratarme.

Abrace el trazo de tela como si con eso lo pudiera abrazar a él y entonces me percate de que oculto en el trazo de tela, en uno de los bolsillos se encontraba una foto, una que Edward y yo nos habíamos tomado una de las noches que salimos hacia la ciudad durante nuestra estancia en la isla Esme. En la que él se encontraba increíblemente hermoso y ahora con mis nuevos ojos y a pesar de ser una foto se veía como un dios griego sacado del mismísimo Olimpo. Y estuve segura que de poder llorar lo estaría haciendo sin cesar y con mayor intensidad de la que había pensado antes.

Sacándome de mis recuerdos, escuche unos pasos lentos y cansados del otro lado de la puerta que había al fondo de la habitación y una cabeza se asomo por ella.

Por algún extraño impulso que sentí en un momento estaba arrodillada en la cama abrazando al trazo de tela y en el otro estaba agazapada de pie como preparándome para atacar a la posible amenaza.

-Tranquila pequeña, no te voy a hacer nada solo quiero darte algo - dijo Marco al ver mi postura. Encendió la luz al entrar en la habitación, creí que mis ojos necesitarían un momento para acostumbrarse a la repentina luminosidad, pero no lo hicieron y me alegre de eso no quería perder de vista ni un segundo a ningún Vulturi.

Con mi vista periférica pude ver al resto de la habitación. Esta era pequeña en la que solo cabía una pequeña cama, una biblioteca, una silla y una chimenea la cual estaba apagada y no tan pequeña.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Bella, si hubiera sido por mí no te hubiese traído, te hubiera dejado con tu familia - dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama, llevando una caja de madera en las manos - Mira, Bella, al igual que tú y tu compañero…

- ¿Edward está aquí? - pregunte interrumpiéndolo.

Él negó con la cabeza y prosiguió.

- No, él no está aquí, pero no te preocupes, a ninguno de los Cullen les sucedió nada.

- Entonces ¿por qué estaban tirados en el suelo, cuando Edward me mordió? - dije llevándome una mano al cuello en el lugar donde estaba la marca de los dientes de Edward.

-Ese es el don de Alec, debilitar y privar de sus sentidos a quien él quiera - respondió - menos a ti y por eso Aro te trajo para explotar tu don al igual que lo ha hecho conmigo durante miles de años - al decir esto su rostro se ensombreció de dolor. - me utiliza porque puedo ver la intención de las relaciones de las personas, y te puedo decir que la tuya con Edward es enorme, ilimitada, magnifica, se necesitan el uno al otro - dijo y de todas las veces que le había oído hablar, esta era la primera en la que se le notaba un poco de entusiasmo en la voz.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí, lejos de él y es como si me faltara el corazón, como si siendo humana me hubieran desgarrado dejándome sin la más mínima esperanza de que algún día lo volveré a ver… - mi voz se desvaneció al final y una parte de mi se pregunto porque le estaba contando todo esto a ese hombre que además era uno de los líderes de los Vulturis.

-Sabes, Bella, una vez tuve una compañera, nuestra relación era especial, casi única, claro no tan fuerte como la tuya pero si era de las pocas que yo he visto que forma un lazo tan fuerte - susurro e hizo una pausa - pero ya no vale la pena recordar lo sucedido hace miles de años. Te he traído esto, - dijo alzando la caja de madera hacia mí - para que guardes lo que quieras - la tome con desconfianza -le pertenecía a ella y ahora quiero dártela- y no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué vienes y me cuentas todo esto y me das esta caja?

-Porque un amor como el de ustedes es algo, que yo lo denominaría casi que como irrepetible - luego salió con su andar aburrido y… ¿torturado? Y antes de cruzar la puerta tras él, susurro - ten cuidado con Jane, puede ser muy celosa.

No quería confiar en él, no podía confiar en él, era un vulturi, pero en sus palabras se notaba que no era igual al resto de ellos, que él estaba hastiado de esa existencia.

Un tiempo después, Alec apareció en la puerta y sin decir nada entro y coloco en la silla una ropa perfectamente doblada, un gruñido salió inconscientemente de mi pecho y luego el dijo.

-Calma, Isabella, no vengo a atacarte, solo he venido a llevarte con Aro, que quiere hablarte-después salió y dijo desde fuera-Esperare aquí afuera para que puedas cambiarte.

No hice lo que él me ordenaba, ya que la ropa que me dio consistía en una especie de uniforme de internado privado y una capa un poco más clara que la de Alec. Lo que si hice fue meter el trozo de la camisa de Edward, que había tenido aferrado a mi pecho, cerrándola con un candado que tenía en uno de los borde y me guinde la llave al cuello, cubriéndola con mi suéter manga larga, y salí a encontrarme con esas bestias de ojos rojos.

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi **____**. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: **__**"**__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**"**__**, **__**"**____**Recuperando el amor.**__**"**__** y mi nueva historia **__**"**____**Vuelve a mí.**__**" **__**ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD! **___

_**Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado. **_


	13. Capítulo XIII: La soledad

_El regreso de Edward._

Capítulo XIII: La soledad. (1 de 4)

Edward:

Me encontraba tirado en el suelo, con la camisa desgarrada por Bella.

Ellos se habían ido, llevándose con ellos a la única razón por la que llevaba esta existencia, la única razón de querer seguir viviendo, si eso era lo que hacía, después de más de cien años de esta maldita existencia, se habían llevado a mi Bella.

Aunque no había tomado su sangre cuando la mordí, tenía su sabor calido en mi boca, y tal vez eso y su olor impregnado en la ropa, sería lo único que me quedaría de ella, y menos esperanza me quedaron de que algún día volverla a ver, después de las palabras mentales de Aro.

_Despídete de tu compañera, joven Edward, porque si se te ocurre siquiera acercarte a Italia, la matare igual que lo hice con la compañera de Marco._

No se cuanto tiempo lo pase allí pero debieron ser horas, o días, pero ¿De qué servía levantarse si no iba a tener su risa para endulzarme los oídos, sus manos para calentar mi gélida piel, ni sus labios en los míos despertando, brindándome el afecto físico que siempre me había negado a recibir?, siempre esperando a la indicada, siempre esperando a mi Bella.

Escuche como mi padre se arrodillaba a mi lado y me ayudaba a levantarme, diciéndome mentalmente.

_Hijo, vamos levántate, vamos por ella, busquémosla en Volterra._

- No podemos, si siquiera me acerco a Italia, Aro la matara igual que le hizo con la compañera de Marco – dije, sintiéndome una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos que lo hacían moverce. Vi en la mente de mi padre que mi expresión era inexpresiva y… como la de un muerto, que así era como me sentía.

Deje a Carlisle con sus pensamientos con respecto a los Vulturis y subí a mi habitación cerré la puerta con llave y me tire en la cama en posición fetal, abrazando la pijama que ella había usado la noche anterior, respirando su esencia…

Bella:

Alec me condujo a través de una puerta revestida en oro hasta un pasillo y hacia la derecha había una gran puerta de madera.

Detrás de ella había una habitación grande y algo circular. En una pequeña tarima al fondo de esta estaban los líderes vulturis, sentados en unos tronos, sobre la pequeña tarima.

- Oh, Isabella has despertado más pronto de lo que se esperaba - dijo Aro levantándose y dando una palmada de entusiasmo - Magnifico. Jane, cariño, ¿por qué no buscas a Gianna? Nuestra querida Isabella debe estar sedienta - pude ver con mi vista periférica como el que me imagine que debía ser Félix se tensaba al oír las palabras de Aro.

Jane salió corriendo, dando saltitos, y Aro se me acerco muy lentamente.

- Bien, Isabella, en casa de los Cullen vimos que eres inmune a el don de Alec y me preguntaba si también eres inmune al mío - dijo, estirando la mano en forma de saludo, yo retrocedí, me daba asco ser tocada por ese ser de ojos rojos blanquecinos - mmm. Ya veo.

Justo en ese momento entro Jane y más atrás de ella se encontraba una humana, quien debía de ser Gianna.

- Aquí esta, amo - dijo Jane.

- Gracias, mi niña - le contesto Aro, para luego volverse a mí. Con mis nuevos sentidos fui capaz de escuchar el corazón acelerado de la humana, la pobre estaba aterrada, aunque debía admitir que el olor de su sangre hacia bajar a mi boca un liquido ardiente y amargo. - bien, Isabella, sacia tu sed.

Este monstruo pretendía que me alimentara de esa pobre mujer, me la estaba ofreciendo como mi primera comida, ¿Qué Estaba loco o qué?

- No me voy a alimentar de ella, ni de ningún otro humano - le dije, haciendo que se quedara impactado por mi reacción.

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Estuvo, con los Cullen durante mucho tiempo, es normal que quieras seguir sus costumbres, pero con nosotros no tienes porque abstenerte. Aquí ninguno es vegetariano, así que deberías adaptarte - dijo, tomando a la aterrada mujer por los hombros y acercándomela.

Yo tenía sed, debía admitirlo, pero mi lado humano y mi lealtad hacia los Cullen me impedían alimentarme de la posible compañera de otro vampiro.

- Dije que no lo hare - replique enojada, ya que este desalmado monstruo me había alejado de mi familia, de mi hogar, de mi amor, ante el ultimo pensamiento me enoje aun mas y un gruñido salió de mi pecho.

- Contrólate, joven Isabella, ya que si te comportas bien, puede que algún día te deje volver con tu familia - Aro arrastro la última palabra.

Me quede pasmada, este… sujeto, si así se le podía decir, me proponía estar bajo sus órdenes, teniendo como pago la más mínima esperanza de algún día volver a ver a mi único amor.

Aro volvió a ofrecerme su mano a modo de saludo y esta vez la tome, aceptando con ese gesto casi todas sus ordenes, exceptuando la de alimentarme de los humanos, por solo tener la esperanza de tener a mi Edward de nuevo cerca de mí algún día.

Emmett:

Unas cuantas semanas después de la visita de los vulturis, a nuestra casa llegaron unas antiguas amigas de Carlisle, las amazonas. Ellas eran tres mujeres bien dotadas, altas y de piel oscura, tenían el pelo largo como hasta el pecho. Traían con ellas un chico, como de 18 años, con más o menos las mismas características de ellas pero lo más extraño era el corazón le latía.

Rosalie estaba muy intrigada en él al punto de en ocasiones me hacía a un lado prefiriendo estar con él que conmigo.

Eso me preocupaba mucho pero aun más me preocupaba que mi hermano estuviera metido noche y día en su habitación, no hablaba con nadie, ni se levantaba de la cama que había comprado para Bella, así que un día subí hasta su habitación, para proponerle que saliéramos a cazar, ya que desde que se la habían llevado estaba como vacio.

- Hermano, vamos de caza ¿sí? – dije al entrar y al verlo me percate de que no estaba tirado en la cama, se encontraba de pie y con otra ropa y sin decir nada se encamino hacia la puerta, yo lo seguí algo desconcertado y cuando ya habíamos cruzado el rio por fin hablo.

- No te sientas confundido ni desconcertado, Esme ha estado muy preocupada, eso es todo – me dijo – Además quería decirte algo, - su voz era distante, sin interés y…sin vida.

- Lo que quieras, hermano.

- Nahuel, el chico que trajeron las amazonas amigas de Carlisle, está interesado en Rosalie, de un modo personal – dijo, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

- ¿Viste en su mente que se está enamorando de mi Rosalie? – pregunte enojado, él quería quitarme a mi esposa, ese hibrido me lo va a tener que explicar.

- Y ella de él – dijo asintiendo sin fuerza con la cabeza.

Eso no me lo esperaba ¿Cómo mi ángel, mi compañera eterna se iba a interesar en otro hombre que no fuera yo, cuando hemos estado juntos durante décadas?

Sin pensarlo y furioso con ese imbécil ladrón de compañeras, salí corriendo a toda velocidad, a buscar el lugar en el que se pudiesen encontrar.

Luego de un rato los encontré en un pequeño claro al norte del bosque, se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro, abrazados, eso me dolió mucho, por lo que me acerque sin que se dieran cuenta, para escuchar lo que decían.

- Por favor, Rosalie, amor, ven conmigo al sur, quédate conmigo – decía Nahuel.

- Quisiera, pero no sé, ¿Qué pasara con Emmett?, ¿Qué le diré?, hemos estado juntos muchos años. No puedo decirle simplemente de un día para el otro, que no lo amo como te amo a ti, que lo nuestro a sido puramente físico, y que en el pasado lo salve del oso cuando era humano fue porque se parecía mucho al hijo de mi mejor amiga humana, no puedo hacerle eso, eso lo destrozaría, - le respondió Rosalie, bajando la cara con pesar.

Mi enojo ya no era solo enojo, ahora estaba acompañado de tristeza. Rosalie no me amaba como yo siempre lo había creído como yo lo hacía. Estuvo conmigo solo porque le recordaba al hijo de su mejor amiga de cuando ella era humana, ¿Cómo pudo engañarme durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué dejo que la amara, me ilusionará, cumpliera todos sus caprichos casándome con ella en repetidas ocasiones durante todos estos años, si no sentía nada por mí realmente?

Me adelante hasta donde estaban juntos, ahora besándose apasionadamente, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le dije a la traidora.

- Si puede, Rose, ya lo hiciste manteniéndome engañado durante todos estos años – mi voz fue firme, inexpresiva y cuando continúe un tanto sarcástica – ahora ya puedes liberarte de mí, quédate con quien verdaderamente "amas", antes de que te vuelvas a encaprichar con otro hombre y se feliz en el Amazonas mientras te dure el fanatismo por este… hibrido. – Al verme los dos se separaron abruptamente y luego de dicho eso me di vuelta para decir. – En tres horas voy a ir a la que era nuestra casa, espero no encontrar nada tuyo en ella – quitándome el anillo de matrimonio que tenía en la mano, con nuestras iníciales y tirándolo con enojo al suelo eche a correr, teniendo mi inerte corazón destrozado y sin saber a dónde me dirigía, corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

Alice:

En estas semanas había tenido pocas visiones de mi familia, bueno si es que aun me consideraban parte de ella después de haberme ido, dejándolos solos contra los Vulturis, pero si no lo hacía Aro se hubiera interesado mas en mi que en Bella y probablemente la hubieran matado por ser humana.

Suspire, y tal vez si Jasper no estuviese tan embelesado con María, la líder del aquelarre al que él pertenecía y Bonnie una nueva integrante del mismo, él me hubiese abrazado y modificado mis emociones con su don, en lugar de eso, me ignoraba y solo hablaba de ella.

Yo hacia un tiempo había tenido una visión de Jasper terminando conmigo, era una visión nítida e irrevocable pero nunca pensé que me dolería tanto ni mucho menos que sería tan pronto.

Estaba en mi futuro amarlo y perderlo, por lo que espere al momento preciso, a que en el que ya no se percataran de mi presencia y me fui quedando rezagada, observando cómo se miraban mientras hablaban ellos tres.

Cuando ya se habían perdido en la lejanía, caí de rodillas, al suelo, sabía que tarde o temprano me quedaría sola, que lo nuestro no sería por toda la eternidad, y que de ahora en adelante estaría sola en mi camino. Y por alguna razón no tenia mas visiones de mi futuro, en un principio pensé que mi fin estaría cerca, luego me di cuenta de que esta ausencia de visione no era por mi muerte temprana sino porque al parecer mi don se había ido cuando mi corazón fue destruido por la pérdida, por así decirlo, de Jasper…

**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi ****. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: ****"**_**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**_**"****, ****"**_**Recuperando el amor.**_**"**** y mis nuevas historias ****"**_**Vuelve a mí.**_**"**** , y **** "**_**Luchare por tu amor"**_**ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD! **

**Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado.**


	14. Capitulo XIV: tiempo

**El regreso de Edward **

Capitulo XVII: Tiempo

Edward:

Mi mente estaba constantemente pensando en Bella, la necesitaba, para vivir, para hablar, para cazar, sin ella mi existencia no tenía sentido, lo único que quería era estar con ella, besarla, sentir su rosada y pálida piel, pedirle perdón por haberla convertido, por hacer su transformación tan traumática y dolorosa como debió de hacer sido estando con los Vulturis.

Últimamente hubiera preferido quedarme en mi habitación recordándola en fotos, en su ropa, en los momentos increíbles que pase con ella que permanecían nítidos en mi mente. Pero en lugar de eso salía de vez en cuando a cazar, para no preocupar a mis padres y despejar un poco de los pensamientos de odio que contantemente invadían la mente de Emmett.

Ese hombre no hacía más que odiar a Rosalie y a Nahuel, ya que estos se habían ido juntos luego de que él los descubriera en el bosque, Rosalie ni siquiera había venido a despedirse de Esme y Carlisle, bueno quien la entiende.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado sin Bella, pero parecía una eternidad, ya no me importaba que fecha era, que sucedía a mi alrededor ni si alguien me decía algo de alguien más… solo me importaba encontrar algún lugar para estar solo con mis recuerdos.

Bella:

Estaba… estaba… ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba en un lugar que odiaba, con gente que no les importaba ser tratados como objetos, lejos de él y lo que más me hacía sentir peor de impotencia, era el hecho que estaba bajo las ordenes de Aro, protegiéndolo, dirigiéndome a cualquier lugar que ordenase, me hacia entrenar para explotar el potencial de mi escudo y también para desarrollar mis nuevas habilidades física, eso me agradaba un poco ya que en algún momento tal vez pudiese utilizar ese adiestramiento para liberarme de ello. Por lo general mis prácticas las realizaba con Jane, ya que tenía el poder de torturar mentalmente, que no serbia en mí y porque ella se ofrecía a enseñarme técnicas de lucha y luego de un tiempo ya me sabía todos sus movimientos, técnica y trucos por lo que le ganaba.

Pero aunque eso me daba satisfacción, siempre me sentía igual de vacía, como si el agujero en mi pecho hubiese vuelto, como si Edward se hubiera quedado con mi corazón que aunque no palpitaba, porque él había cumplido su promesa de transformarme él mismo en vampiro, lo necesitaba para no parecer un zombi, una marioneta, lo necesitaba para vivir, para encontrarle un sentido a esta horrible existencia pero sé que hasta que me vuelva a tener mi corazón en su sitio y a Edward junto a mi no voy a poder ser más un zombi con piel de mármol y ojos doraros.

Claro que aunque me sentía un zombi tenía la capacidad de escoger no tomar sangre humana, gracias a mi negación a tomarla, ahora Félix había tenido el valor de pedirle a Aro que transformase a Gianna para él, y ahora mis ojos tenían más de dorado que de rojo, lo cual me enorgullecía, porque significaba que mi autocontrol era como el de mi verdadera familia y me entristecía al mismo tiempo porque me hacían recordar mucho a mi Edward, que estaba muy lejos de mí…

Emmett:

Me encontraba fuera de casa, cazando para descargar mi ira, ya habían pasado cerca de un año desde que esa… traidora se había ido con el hibrido ese apestoso de Nahuel.

En mi búsqueda de presas grandes y sin darme cuenta llegue a la casa que Esme nos había regalado a la desvergonzada y a mí en nuestra boda _a quien le importa que numero_, que se encontraba en el bosque.

Desde que le pedí a esa que se fuera no había vuelto a ese lugar, me acerque y entre, y al llegar a la habitación me di cuenta que allí no solo olía a esa, sino que también olía al asqueroso hibrido eso, salí corriendo de ese lugar sin fijarme en qué dirección iba, sin percibir que tenía por delante, ya que todo lo estaba derribando a mi paso, tampoco me importaba si me encontraba con algún humano lo único que me importaba en ese momento era descargar mi furia, mi impotencia.

Luego de un rato de destruir rocas, derribar arboles y matar animales, todo lo que se encontrase a mi paso en mi envestida y sin percatarme de su presencia, sino hasta después de que volase por los aires por mi carrera, era una especie de bulto, pero no le preste atención sino hasta que escuche una especie de gemido proveniente de lo que yo pensé que después que lo atropellase con mi cuerpo de granito se debería encontrar muerto.

Deteniendo mi avance y dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraba la criatura que había quejado y por alguna razón toda mi ira se desapareció, me di cuenta de que, no habían latidos provenientes de la criatura y al parecer a fin de cuentas si estaba muerta, me acerque lo más posible, para ver a quien había asesinado, llevaba una capucha que le cubría completamente el rostro y se encontraba en posición fetal.

Cuando le quite la capucha me di cuenta de que ya conocía a esa criatura. Me quede anonadado al ver quién era y como se encontraba triste y desesperanzada, no tenía la misma alegría ni la hiperactividad que la caracterizada y estaba sola, donde podría estar Jasper que la había dejado sola y así.

La tome entre mis brazos como si se tratase de un bebe para disponerme a buscar a Jasper, pero me sorprendió no detectar su olor, Alice acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho y alzo la cara levemente y abrió los ojos, estos estaban negros como la noche, pero aun así eran hermosos, me miraba fijamente como si no pudiese creer que yo la estaba cargando.

- ¿Emmett? - dijo, en un murmullo casi inaudible, con una pequeña sonrisa y abrazándome por el cuello.

- Claro que soy yo - le conteste cuando me soltó besándola en la frente - y ¿Qué haces por aquí pequeño duende? - le pregunte y luego añadí algo que al parecer no lo debí haber preguntado. -¿Por qué Jasper no está contigo?

Se le desvaneció la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en los labios, acurrucándose más contra mi pecho y empezó a sollozar. Yo como un acto reflejo la abrase con fuerza, consolándola. Eso solo me dijo una cosa, Jasper la había abandonado. Al parecer a mi no era al único que lo habían dejado.

Empecé a caminar hacia la casa, sin decir nada, ya que con su don ya lo sabría.

-¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto lo cual me desconcertó, ella debería saberlo ya.

- A casa, Alice, ¿no lo viste cuando tome la decisión? - pregunte.

- No, al parecer mi estado de ánimo es lo que me ayuda a tener visiones - dijo aun triste.

- No importa, cuando lleguemos a casa de seguro te alegras un poco - le dije echando a correr en dirección a la casa, abrazándola cariñosamente.

Alice:

Emmett me llevo a la casa, pero esta se encontraba vacía, al igual que mi alma desde que él había decidido irse con Bonnie y María.

Había pasado los últimos meses deambulando sin rumbo por los bosques del continente sintiéndome vana, sin deseo de comprar ropa, sin que me importase la moda, sin que me importase como estuviera vestida, sin familia, sin amor, este ultimo pensamiento si pudieran mis ojos se habrían desbordado de lagrimas, en cambio lo que hice fue comenzar a sollozar otra vez. Emmett sin pensárselo dos veces me abrazo con fuerza, pero luego me separe, baje de sus brazos y di unas pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que él se quedara desconcertado.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?, ¿hice algo malo? - pregunto acercándose de nuevo a mi ya que yo me había alejado de él, hasta quedar a varios metros, acurrucada en el suelo sollozando con la cara entre mis manos.

- Nada, tú no has hecho nada malo, al contrario, me has aceptado de vuelta sin importar el hecho que los abandone - le respondí sin apartar las manos de mi cara.- además no quiero que tengas problemas con Rose.

Escuche como se acercaba a mí, volviéndome a abrazar.

-Pues adivina, ella no va a volver más, y si te digo verdad, ya no me importa en lo más mínimo.- dijo dándome un beso en la sien. El sentir su contacto, me hizo sentir feliz, todo lo feliz que no lo había sido en el tiempo que había estado deambulando por los bosques, y por un momento no me importo Rosalie, abrazándolo yo también, necesitaba sentirme de alguna forma querida y protegida, aunque solo fuese por un instante y hasta que Rosalie llegara.

**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**_**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**_**", "**_**Recuperando el amor.**_**" y mis nuevas historias "**_**Vuelve a mí**__**.**_**", y "**_**Luchare por tu amor"**_** ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD! **

**Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado.**


	15. Capitulo XV: Mi verdadero amor

**El regreso de Edward **

Capitulo XV: Mi verdadero amor.

Jacob:

Luego de que Bella, prácticamente me echara de su casa, salí corriendo hacia el bosque, temblando, casi convulsionando de rabia, de frustración, de impotencia, como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho de gelatina.

No podía creer que Bella haya elegido convertirse en un asqueroso chupasangre y renunciar a su vida solo por estar cerca de ese imbécil que la hizo sufrir y la abandonó en el pasado.

Corrí y corrí sin rumbo, no me interesaba hacia a donde me dirigía solo quería no pensar en que su corazón dejaría de latir, en que su piel estaría tan dura y fría como la piedra, en que tendría ese asqueroso y repúgnate olor a vampiro. Ese maldito dulzor que era parecía capaz de quemar en la nariz con cada bocanada de aire que se inspiraba cerca de uno de ellos.

Convertido el lobo había recorrido casi por todo el país, sin siquiera interesarme cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo, evitando a toda costa comunicarme con los demás lobos, transformándome en humano cada vez que ellos se convertían en lobos.

Un día me encontraba cerca de Canadá durmiendo en forma lobuna, cuando me despertó la voz mental de Sam, quien me gritaba fuertemente.

_-¡JACOB BLACK! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo estés donde estés, por tu propia cuenta, si no quieres que te lo ordene como el macho alfa que soy!- _y justo cuando me proponía a cambiar de forma, adivino lo que iba a hacer y dijo – _¡y ni se te ocurra dejarme hablando solo, transformándote en humano, ¿estamos claros? _

Yo solo asistí mentalmente y me dirigí hacia Forks, no tenía ganas de que mi cuerpo se moviera sin mi consentimiento, lo cual sucedía cuando un macho alfa utilizaba su poder para dar una orden.

Cuando llegue a la pequeña casa de mi padre, este se encontraba en el porche como esperándome, yo venia caminando como humano luego de haberme puesto unos pantalones cortos que había llevado durante todo este tiempo atado a mi espalda. Mi padre tenía los brazos extendidos como si desease estrecharme entre ellos. Me acerque sin decir nada y lo abrace fuertemente, y luego dijo.

-Oh hijo no tienes ni idea de cuánto te he extrañado durante todos estos meses – pude sentir la nostalgia en su voz.

-Yo también padre, yo también, pero dime ¿cuánto tiempo estuve lejos?- le dije arrodillándome al lado de su silla de ruedas.

-Casi un año hijo mío, casi un año- al escuchar tal cosa me quede sin palabras. – pero eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es que estas aquí, de vuelta, conmigo.

-Si papá, estoy aquí, y no me volveré a ir.

Estaba de vuelta en casa, a mi "vida" por así decirlo, pero me negaba a volver a la manada, no quería obedecer a nadie, una mañana mi padre me detiene antes de que me vaya a mi garaje improvisado para decirme.

-Hijo hoy no te vayas con los autos, vamos al matrimonia de Sue con Charlie, es en el patio de su casa, vamos.

No pude negarme a una petición como esa de mi padre, por lo que dos horas después estábamos de camino a casa de Sue. No sé desde cuando no la veía a ella y a sus hijos Leah y Seth Clearwater, pero creo que la última vez que los vi fue antes de transformarme en lobo, seria agradable volverlos a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Al entrar en la casa de Sue y vi a una hermosa chica de piel cobriza, ojos grandes y negros, y de pelo oscuro, lacio hasta la barbilla, y me di cuenta de que aun sin conocerla mi mundo le pertenecía total y completamente a ella, era como si universo en lugar de girar alrededor del sol, de un momento a otro girase alrededor de ella…

Leah:

Hoy era la boda de mi madre con el que desde hace más de seis meses era su novio el jefe de policía Swan o Charlie como él mismo nos pidió a mi hermano y a mí que llamásemos, era buen tipo y según había perdido a su única hija hace casi un año era un accidente en la carretera.

La ceremonia seria sencilla, mi madre llevaba un bonito vestido color pastel un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, yo un vestido color lila algo más corto. Yo antes soñaba con cómo sería mi boda con San, los detalles, los invitados, todo, hasta que un día como por arte de magia se enamoro perdidamente de mi prima segunda Emily, tiempo después supe que se había imprimado de ella y que eso les ocurre a algunos en nuestra tribu,- mejor dicho, es algo que nos debería ocurrir a todos los lobos cuando encontramos a "nuestra alma gemela"- hasta ahora siempre les había sucedido a algunos hombres, sucesores de los jefes de la tribu, por lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué esto me tuvo que pasar a mi? Me había convertido por primera vez casi hacia un año, poco después de la muerte de mi padre al igual que mi hermano, pero yo soy mujer y esto jamás había sucedido, solo le debía pasar a los hombres, no a una chica deprimida por la muerte de su padre.

Pero ese momento era para celebra el matrimonio de mi madre con Charlie no para ponerme a recordar lo miserable que es mi vida, por eso estaba tomando un bocadillo de los que se estaban repartiendo en la pequeña celebración, cuando de repente me siento observada y cuando me vuelvo para ver quien me está mirando, me quedo boquiabierta como una estúpida ya que, el chico que me miraba era obviamente de la reservación, pero por alguna razón me sentía increíblemente atraída a él, era como lo que se leía en la mente de Sam acerca de lo que sentía por Emily, pero más fuerte, como si una fuerza magnética me atrajera a él.

-Hola Leah, estas muy linda hoy, voy a ir a felicitar a Sue y a Charlie, permiso. – dijo Billy desde su silla que estaba delante de chico al que no podía dejar de mirar. Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza y Billy se fue dejándonos al chico y a mí a unos escasos dos metros de distancia. No sin antes decir,- Jacob ¿Por qué no platicas un rato aquí con Leah?

En cuanto Billy dijo esas palabras me quede pasmada, ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico guapo de piel cobriza, al que mis ojos se resistían de dejar de mirar, fuera el mismo chico con el que jugábamos mi hermano y yo de niños, el que se había ido por casi un año de la reservación, de su casa, de la manada? No lo podía creer. Él se acerco a mí, y me envolvió en sus brazos solo pude hacer una cosa. Enlazar los míos en torno a él y colocar mi rostro en su cálido pecho.

Y era magnifico era como estar en el mejor lugar del mundo, en donde debía estar, donde quería estar, que era junto a él, entre sus brazos, apretada contra su pecho… para siempre…

**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**_**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**_**", "**_**Recuperando el amor.**_**" y mis nuevas historias "**_**Vuelve a mí**__**.**_**", y "**_**Luchare por tu amor"**_** ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD! **

**Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado.**


	16. Capitulo XVI: Mi única oportunidad

**El regreso de Edward **

Capitulo XVI: Mi única oportunidad.

Bella:

Me habían entregado los nuevos uniformes vulturis, pero yo como siempre lo que hacía era tirarlos al closet, ya que me negaba a llevarlo y así convertirme totalmente en una de ellos, prefería llevar un pantalón de mezclillas y una camiseta de algodón anchas y con capuchas, todas muy parecidas o iguales a la ropa que llevaba el día que me separaron de mi familia , pero esta vez el uniforme me lo entrego el propio Aro, al parecer el gesto era un gran honor, yo por mi parte consideraba como el peor de los ascos cada vez que me tenía que acercar a él, con un colgante con una "V" adornada de oro, como los que llevaban los vulturis de mayor rango.

- Isabella querida, como ya tienes un maravilloso tiempo a mi servicio, creo que sería un buen regalo darte un auto, ¿no te parece fantástico, querida? - Dijo presionando un botón oculto en el medallón, dejando ver la llave de un auto.- y así podríamos probar mi teoría de que si la rabia, la tristeza y la frustración te hacen expandir tu escudo tal vez la alegría te haga retraerlo y así dejarme ver que hay en tu enigmática mentecilla.- lo ultimo lo dijo con fascinación, ya que desde que había llegado, mejor dicho me habían traído sin mi consentimiento, su mayor anhelo era leer mi mente.

- Gracias, - respondí sin trazar emoción, ya que por dentro me estaba muriendo del asco y del dolor por el tiempo que tenia sin mi dios griego, el dueño de mi corazón, mi voluntad y mis ganas de mantenerme en pie, mi único combustible para continuar con esto, mi amado Edward.

Todo mundo se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse o a hacer cualquier cosa, yo simplemente me tumbe en la cama, luego de tirar la ropa que me acababan de dar al closet, como otras tantas veces.

Luego de un rato Jane se asomo a la puerta como siempre para molestarme, ofendiéndome a mí y a mi verdadera familia, los Cullen.

- Que mal agradecida eres, un gesto extraordinario como es que el amo te regale un auto y tu lo único que haces es que con cara de muerto tomas el regalo y lo tiras, que indigna de estar a las ordenes del amo eres - dijo Jane con la envidia tatuada en el rostro.

-¿Mi cara de muerto no será por el hecho de que estoy aquí solo porque "tu querido amo" - eso lo dije imitando su tono de voz chillona y antipática - me trajo aquí por su sed de poder y la obsesión de coleccionista que tiene por los vampiros con dones?- le grite poniéndome de pie frente a ella.

En el momento en el que le solté esto, sus ojos se oscurecieron de furia, dándome de repente una fuerte cachetada, la cual no me dolió pero fue la peor ofensa que me hecho en mi vida, por lo que sin siquiera pensarlo me abalance sobre ella, derribándola con facilidad, puesto que me sabia todos sus técnicas, mañas y tácticas de lucha, por lo que en cuanto la tumbe dominada una idea cruzo rápidamente por mi mente.

Alice:

Estaba en el jardín de la casa con Emmett, él me tenía en su regazo con mi espalda en su pecho, y sus brazos entorno a mi cintura, a mi no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Ya que Emmett estaba tan solo sentimentalmente como yo.

Me encontraba feliz en su presencia, aunque mis visiones no habían vuelto no me importaba ya que al menos por este momento la perdida de Jasper no me dolía tanto y ya ni me venían a la mente sus recuerdos, claro siempre y cuando estuviera cerca de Emmett, pero en parte agradecía no haber tenido mis visiones para ese momento, ya que de haberlas tenido le habría quitado emoción a lo que hizo Emmett.

Una mano la coloco detrás mi cabeza, mientras que la otra la coloco en mi cara, sosteniéndomela al mismo tiempo que suavemente acariciaba mi mejilla con el pulgar. Luego se acerco lentamente para luego posar sus labios en los míos, haciéndome sentir que estaba viva nuevamente y yo le correspondí, abrazándolo por el cuello con una mano y aferrándome a su camisa con la otra y solo fui consciente de la enorme dicha que sentía y de lo que transmitía su beso.

Pero luego de unos instantes así, llegaron a mi mente unas imágenes que consistían en el cuerpo de una chica quemándose en una pequeña chimenea y otra de pie, vestida como un vulturi mientras que la que se quemaba bestia como… como Bella la última vez que la vi en mis visiones. En ese mismo momento sentí como Edward caía de rodillas detrás de Emmett y yo, nos separamos repentinamente y nos volteamos a ver a Edward a unos cuantos metros.

Su rostro que desde hacía mucho no mostraba emoción, ahora estaba dolido, demacrado, trastornado y culpable, pero no duro mucho así ya que de inmediato, volvió a la máscara de indiferencia y sin emoción que llevaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, luego se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a casa de Bella, la cual me había enterado que Charlie había vendido luego de comprometerse con Sue, una viuda de la reservación quileute.

Entonces Emmett me tomo por los brazos sacándome así de mis pensamientos sacudiéndome levemente, mientras me preguntaba.

- Alice, por favor dime ¿Qué sucede? - estaba preocupado.

- Mis visiones han vuelto - dije, algo inexpresiva.

- Eso es genial, - dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente pero sin dejar de ser cariñoso.

- Para mí, en parte, pero para Edward no. He visto lo que creo que es la muerte de Bella. - pero eso era imposible, ¿por qué la matarían y la quemarían, si ella era humana? - Sin duda han matado a mi mejor amiga - murmure en el hombro de Emmett, mientras intentaba seguir viendo algún indicio que me dijera que mi visión no se iba a cumplir, pero no vi más que subiendo a un auto y además mis visiones eran borrosas y entrecortadas tal y como eran cuando era una neófita y podría decir que hasta peor que entonces.

- Creo entonces que no es tan genial,- dijo Emmett envolviéndome con sus brazos - lo lamento no debí haberte besado- culmino con el tono de un niño pequeño que ha hecho algo malo.

- No te disculpes, que me besaras no solo me ha devuelto mis visiones, sino que ha dado a entender que el destino me da otra oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien - conteste sonriéndole, para luego acercarme y abrazarlo fuertemente. Pero aun sin creer que la mejor amiga de toda mi existencia hubiera muerto.

Así estaban antes de la visión xD... claro imagínenlos con sus respectivas características...

.

_Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__", "__Recuperando el amor.__" y mis nuevas historias "__Vuelve a mí__.__", y "__Luchare por tu amor"__ ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD! _

_Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado._

_Perdon por la tardansa pero es que no estaba en mi casa y no tenia ni siquiera la memoria en la que tengo la historia, sorry espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizarles lo mas pronto posible…. Chairo besos. _


	17. Capitulo XVII: mi mundo sin tu existenci

**El regreso de Edward **

Capitulo XXV: Mi mundo sin tu existencia.

Edward:

Me encontraba en la casa que había sido del papá de Bella, que luego de comprometerse la vendió tal y como estaba, yo la compre y desde entonces me la pasaba allí en la habitación de ella, que se encontraba igual a como lo habíamos dejado cuando se fue conmigo a mi casa hacia ya mas de un año.

Allí me la pasaba días ya ni cazaba, ¿para qué? No iba a tener deseos de matar a nadie si no lo hacía, a si que ¿que mas daba? Pero al parecer mi familia, en espesial mi madre no pensaban lo mismo y por eso todos los días venia y me decía que fuera a cazar con ella, que a Bella no le gustaría verme como esta cuando volviera, y esa clase de cosas para subirme el animo.

Un día decidí salir a cazar, siguiendo su consejo, pero no quería ir solo, así que me dirigí a casa de mis padres a convidar a alguien, ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos y como cuatro meses sin alimentarme, lo cual para otro vampiro de seguro seria como su auto destrucción.

La casa estaba sola, menos en el patio trasero donde se encontraban Alice y Emmett de lo más felices y en su mundo y cuando me acerco un poco y estoy dispuesto a asustarlos, hacen algo que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido, Emmett y Alice se encontraban besándose, y justo cuando se va a intensificar la cuestión, Alice tiene una visión.

Cuando la leí en su mente, mi cuerpo deja de reaccionar y caigo al césped de rodillas, sin fuerzas siquiera para preguntarle a mi hermana cuando sucedería eso.

_No puede ser, mi Bella no, mi diosa no puede estar muerta, no _– me decia a mi mismo mentalmente pero las imágenes hablaban por si solas y no anunciaban otra cosa que su muerte, la muerte de mi angel, y con su muerte también la mia porque yo no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que ella no existiera.

Quedándome en estado de shock, me levante del suelo y volví a la casa de mi Bella caminando, con la mente en blanco, sin vida y casi sin consciencia, aunque solo la suficiente para entrar por la ventana y acostarme en su cama, oliendo la fragancia que había dejado el cuerpo de Bella cuando, ella dormía allí, y tal vez ahí pasaría el resto de mi existencia hasta que el mundo me hiciera el favor de hacerme desaparecer...

_Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__", "__Recuperando el amor.__" y mis nuevas historias "__Vuelve a mí__.__", y "__Luchare por tu amor"__ ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD! _

_Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado._

_Perdon por la tardansa pero es que no estaba en mi casa y no tenia ni siquiera la memoria en la que tengo la historia, sorry espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizarles lo mas pronto posible…. Chairo besos. _


	18. CapituloXVIII: aliados inesperados

Capitulo XXVI: Aliados inesperados

Bella:

Tenía a Jane sometida contra el suelo, mientras ella soltaba cualquier cantidad de blasfemias e insultos. Esta oportunidad era única, la destrozaría y quemaría en la chimenea que estaba junto a mi cama, que por casualidad de la vida estaba encendida, antes de arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes, le quite el broche que le sujetaba el cabello, le quite su pendiente con el signo de los Vulturis y comencé a desmembrarla, teniendo cuidado de no dañar su ropa ya que para disfrazar mi olor me la tendría que poner, Jane no hacía más que gritar hasta que lance su cabeza a la chimenea, para liberarme de la molestia de su voz.

Cuando termine de desmembrarla, vestirla con mi ropa y quemarla, me puse su ropa, me recogí el pelo con su broche y justo cuando me disponía a salir, Félix y Giana me interceptaron, al parecer habían escuchado todo lo sucedido hacia pocos minutos en mi habitación.

No sabía qué hacer o que decirles, no podía enfrentarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo, a Giana sería fácil derrotarla, solo era una neófita de unos pocos meses, pero Félix, ese si me derrotaría, no solo porque poseía más fuerza que yo, sino porque poseía mucha más experiencia que yo, la experiencia que solo se gana después de siglos y siglos de luchar para seguir existiendo.

Estaba perdida, así que retrocedí para poder tener más movilidad en el espacio en el que de seguro tendría que enfrentarlos, ya que no tenía pensado sucumbir sin antes luchar.

Sus caras eran inexpresivas pero al mismo tiempo, parecían las caras de verdugos que están por lanzar la guillotina, para rebanar el cuello del condenado a muerte, pero yo no me mostré aterrada como lo estaba en ningún momento.

Entraron a mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, al parecer no querían que nadie se enterara de esta pequeña reunión que de seguro terminarían conmigo, pero me sorprendió mucho las palabras de Félix cuando hablo, después de un muy tenso silencio.

- Isabella, queremos huir contigo, - sus palabras me dejaron atónita, ¿Cómo sabía que mi plan era huir? y ¿Por qué querría hacerlo uno de los sirvientes de más alto rango para Aro?, - te podemos ayudar si quieres pero déjanos ir contigo y además te aseguramos que no será por mucho tiempo, será solo hasta salir de Italia.

Medite unos instantes sus palabras, era loco pero Félix quería desligarse de los Vulturis, pero había algo que no me convencía del todo, si él se iba, Dimitri podría encontrarlo con facilidad, por lo que desconfiada le pregunte.

- Y ¿Qué pasaría si Dimitri los consigue? Con su don puede dar con ustedes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- dije.

- El no lo hará. Esta noche tiene una tarea de Aro, debería de regresar mañana pero él no lo haría - me aseguro Giana, la cual desde que yo me negué a tomar su sangre me apreciaba mucho. - cuando logremos escapar nos iremos a otro estado para encontrarnos con él.

- De acuerdo. - Fue lo único que dije y luego salí al pasillo de fuera de mi habitación, subiéndome la capucha de la capa de Jane.

Sigilosamente Félix, Giana y yo nos dirigimos hacia el aparcadero de los autos del ejercito Vulturi, pero en el camino nos topamos con Alec, quien estaba recostado de una pared. Yo como una manera de ocultarme agache un poco la cabeza para que la capa cubriera por completo mi rostro, y al pasar por al frente de él, este susurro algo que me dejo un poco extrañada por sus palabras.

- Gracias y suerte - lo dijo tan bajito que de seguro solo yo fui la que lo escucho.

Yo solo asentí, y seguí. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento ni loca que me iría en el coche que Aro me había comprado, me fui directo al auto de Jane, nos subimos en el y yo arranque, acelerando el auto a todo dar, saliendo a la oscura noche por la carretera, que nos otorgaría la libertad.

_Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__", "__Recuperando el amor.__" y mis nuevas historias "__Vuelve a mí__.", y "__Luchare por tu amor"__ ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD! _

_Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado._

Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que no he tenido tiempo, acabo de empezar el semestre y la matemática me tiene la vida triste, sorry espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizarles lo más pronto posible…. Chairo besos.

Ah y casi se me olvida le tengo dos nuevas historias: "_Hasta que la muerte nos separe_" y "Nacidos para amarnos eternamente" pueden darse una pasadita cuando quieran y dejarme su opinión que es muy importante para mí.


	19. Capitulo XIX: solo quiero regresar

Capitulo XIX: solo quiero regresar.

Marco:

Sabía perfectamente que el cuerpo desmembrado y quemado que se encontró en la recamara de Bella no era de ella. Ella jamás habría perdido ante Jane en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque por otro lado, ni ella ni Jane aparecían por ningún lado, ni tanto el auto de esta última, pero de igual forma… ¿a mí que me importa? A mí lo único que me importaba eran todos aquellos pocos momentos en los que fui feliz con ella. Oh mi hermosa Dídima, ¿Cómo pudo haber muerto sin llevarme con ella y si llevándose mi corazón, mi vida, mi alegría, mi todo? Aunque ya hubieran pasado más de tres mil años desde que se fue de mi lado, no pasaba una hora sin que la recordara.

Me imagine que Aro estaría en el salón donde se encontraban los tronos de nosotros los líderes vulturis, y si allí se encontraba Aro, estaba muy molesto, apretaba los puños y rechinaban los dientes.

- Aro, cálmate. Sabes que ellas dos siempre han tenido una especie de rivalidad o rabia entre ellas, y tal vez Jane mato a Isabella en una de esas discusiones y huyo, tú mismo me habías dicho que ella se había dado cuenta de tu favoritismo hacia Bella y se sentia celosa - le dije en un intento de calmarlo, que no funciono y me respondió.

- Sabes muy bien que Jane siente una especie de adoración hacia mí y que yo la aprecio mucho, pero eso no le quita que sea un fastidio, ni tampoco que todos la odien, además eso no le da la libertad de matarla, Isabella me era más útil que ella, y tan fascinante que era Isabella, su escudo era más útil que la tortura de Jane pero igual ¿Por qué se fue? - dijo entre dientes, con los mismos fuertemente apretados al igual que sus puños.

-No lo sé, tal vez por temor a tu ira, pero al menos tiene un lado bueno, aun te queda Alec y no vas a tener más problemas con tu esposa Sulpicia - suspire tristemente y agregue - como me gustaría tener problemas de cualquier tipo con mi amada y tenerla aquí en este mundo conmigo.

-Bueno tienes razón- dijo relajándose un poco y obviando mi último comentario -Jane de verdad estaba perjudicando bastante la vida amorosa entre mi esposa y yo. Ahora estará más tranquila ¿no? - hizo una pausa y me pregunto - a ti sí que te ha afectado la muerte de mi hermana ¿no?, aun después de tantos siglos, tú sigues idolatrándola como si hubiera sido ayer, deberías buscarte otra esposa, con la que te sientas tan bien, como con ella.

¿Cómo ese… ser podía ser tan indolente que ni siquiera podía ponerse por un segundo en mi lugar y entender mi dolor?

Sin querer escuchar nada más de Aro, me levante y me fui hacia el exterior de la sala y subí hacia mi habitación a perderme en la hermosa mirada que tenía mi amada en el retrato pintado casi del tamaño que tenia ella meses antes de que la mataran, era tan hermosa.

_Mientras en Forks._

Jacob:

Hoy estábamos cumpliendo tres meses de novios Leah y yo, mi relación con ella es fantástica, es mágica, ella es mi sol alrededor del cual orbito y del cual mi vida depende, la amo con toda mi alma, y al pareces ella también siente lo mismo por mí. Me siento el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra, me siento completo, ya entiendo porque Bella estaba tan enamorada de Edward; ya no le veo sentido a llamarlo sanguijuela ni nada por el estilo, y creo que hasta llego a comprender porque se alejo de ella, la amaba tanto que prefirió condenarse a una vida triste y sin sentido antes de hacerle daño.

El acordarme de ella me hizo desear verla y contarle lo feliz que soy teniendo Leah a mi lado, de igual forma aunque estuviera convertida en vampiro no veo por qué no podríamos seguir siendo mejores amigos, y en eso estábamos Leah y yo, corriendo por el bosque convertidos en lobos yendo hacia la mansión Cullen.

Al llegar a una distancia prudente nos detuvimos y nos pusimos la ropa que llevábamos a cuestas (unos Jeans y unas camisetas de algodón) Leah se veía increíblemente sensual, por lo que me le acerque por detrás, la abrace y el bese en el cuello. Ella solo se estremeció y se volteo para besarme en los labios, para luego zafarse y echar a correr, para así llegar a la mansión. Subimos las escaleras del porque aun corriendo, riendo, tomados de las manos y a punto de tocar el timbre aparece en la puerta de cristal la pequeña Cullen de pelo corto y en todas direcciones, con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Licántropos? ¿Hay algún problema en la reservación? ¿Se ha violado el trato de alguna manera?- dijo rápido y ¿asustada? Luego de abrir la puerta.

-No, no para nada, solo hemos venido a hablar con Bella,- le dije para que se tranquilizara y lo hizo pero luego su cara se transformo en una máscara de dolor y culpa.

Se quito de la puerta dejándonos entrar e invitándonos a sentar en los mullidos asientos de la sala de la casa.

-No creo que eso sea posible, ni hoy ni nuca, ella… ella… ella fue llevada por los Vulturis a Italia obligada hace más de un año y la convirtieron y luego tuve una visión de que tendría una pelea con otra vampira que la mataba, y la maldita visión la estaba teniendo en el mismo momento en el que se efectuaba…- al terminar de decir esto su voz se desvaneció y empezó a sollozar.

-Pero ¿Quiénes son los Vulturis?- pregunto Leah.

-Son como la realeza de nuestro mundo - respondió Emmett acercándose a nosotros desde las escaleras, y colocando por detrás las manos delicadamente en los hombros de Alice.

-Y ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?- pregunte yo.

-No, verán las visiones de Alice funcionan por medio de las decisiones que toman las persona, en el caso de la Vulturi que mato a Bella, ella tomo la decisión de matarla en el mismos momento que Alice estaba teniendo la visión,-dijo Emmett, ahora sentado al lado de Alice, abrazándola.

-Eso quiere decir ¿que no hay ninguna esperanza?- pregunta Leah, apretando más fuertemente mi mano.

-No, mis visiones estuvieron un tiempo… inactivas por así decirlo y ahora están peores que cuando estaba como neofita como vampiro. Ahora veo cosas como borrones, sucesos entrecortados y pasados, manchas esas cosas así, la única que tuve concreta y entendible fue la de la muerte le Bella…-dicho esto la vampira se puso a sollozar con más intensidad y Emmett la acuno más contra su pecho.

Luego de un rato Leah y yo nos fuimos, no me quería imaginar cómo estaría Edward en estos momentos después de haberse enterado de esto, si él quería a Bella tanto como yo a Leah, de solo imaginarme lejos de ella me moriria.

_A la noche siguiente en Italia._

Bella:

Una vez salimos del castillo Vulturi, Giana, Félix y yo a toda velocidad en el auto de Jane. Cuando estuvimos a las afueras de Volterra. Me pidieron que me detuviera, yo en cuanto salí del coche, detecte el olor de Demetri y otro vampiro al que no reconocí, luego salieron Giana y Félix, Demetri se acerco y les pregunto a estos últimos.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- con voz recelosa y cargada de odio, creo que nunca moleste en hacer amistad con nadie.

-Ella nos ayudo a escapar y nos libro a todos de Jane- le contesto la vampira.

-Y además sabes mejor que nadie los pocos deseos que ella tenía de estar bajo el dominio Vulturi- continuo Félix- ah por cierto, gracias Isabella, estamos en deuda contigo, en especial yo y por partida doble, ya que gracias a ti estoy con mi eterna compañera.- esto lo dijo mirándome y haciendo una especie de reverencia- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

-Sí, hay algo- dije en voz baja e inexpresiva.

-Me lo imagina, sabía que con ella nada iba a ser gratis. -grito Demetri alterado, y el otro vampiro se le acerco para calmarlo, este tenía el aspecto de un chico de cuando mucho veinte años, de pelo lizo y castaño, que se le venía hacia delante cubriéndole la frente y vestía casual, con un pantalón de mezclillas y una camisa.

-Tranquiló, mi cielo, deja que ella diga lo que quiere.-dijo, acariciándole la cabeza al vampiro histérico,- ahora dinos pequeña, ¿qué quieres?

-Solo quiero regresar,- dije en un susurro casi inaudible para cualquier humano.

-¡NO!, si regresa con los Vulturis será nuestro fin ella le dirá que huimos y sabrán de lo mío con Patrick y…-comenzó de nuevo Demetri, pero Félix lo detuvo y dijo.

-¡Cállate! No has entendido, ella lo que quiere es volver con los Cullen, quiere volver de donde la trajimos, ¿recuerdas? Hace más de un año,- le dijo a Demetri que ahora estaba más calmado- y además si quisiese volver con los Vulturis sería un suicidio, ella mato a Jane y tú bien sabes en favoritismo de Aro por ella, mínimo la mata.

-Oh, si es así y ya que no conoces nada en Europa te acompañaremos hasta la península de Chukot, Rusia y de allí podrás tomar un barco hasta Alaska, ya que no te puedes ir en avión porque ya Aro debe haber mandado avisos a los aeropuertos y terminales del mundo para que te detengan.- dijo Demetri cruzándose de brazos, el que me suponía que se llamaba Patrick lo abrazo por el cuello y lo dio un beso, jamás me imagine que ese vampiro era gay pero eso era lo que menos me importaba.

-Pero tal vez llegues a tu destino en dos meses.- dijo Félix con expresión de disculpa.

Poro no le hice caso, lo único que me importaba en esos momentos era que pronto iba a estar cerca de mi único amor y el ser que mas me importaba en el universo, el ser que con solo una mirada podía derretirme, dejarme rendida a sus pies y dispuesta a cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos por descabellado que este fuera, el ser por el que había aguantado todo este tiempo sin enloquecer, el amor de mi existencia, mi milagro personal, mi ángel de la destrucción, mi amado Edward.


	20. Capitulo XX: la primera y mejor sorpresa

Capitulo XX: la primera y mejor sorpresa de mi existencia.

Alice:

Emmett y yo nos encontrábamos en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar en la que se encontraban los aparatos de videojuegos de él, yo estaba sentada en su regazo con uno de los controles, mientras él sostenía otro con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, el juego era bastante movido y sin sentido, ¿a quién se le ocurre unos autos fusionándose y disparándole a los contrincantes?

¿Pero a quien le importa la lógica que pueda tener un tonto juego cuando se está cerca de la persona que me hace sentir bien y que creo que amo más de lo que nunca ame? Y así estábamos yo iba ganando hasta que un sonido en el porche nos distrajo, por lo que dejamos el juego y fuimos a abrir la puerta, cuando abrimos nos encontramos a Rosalie y un chico alto de piel morena, me imagine que se trataba de Nahuel, por lo tenso y sombrío que se puso.

-Alice, que bueno que hallas vuelto- dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme yo le respondí como pude, ya que estaba como nunca pensé en ver a Rosalie, estaba con unas delicadas sandalias bajas, un pantalón y camisa un poco larga que le cubría el enorme vientre que tenia. Era increíble e imposible pero al parecer Rose estaba… embarazada.

-Eh, si Rose y ¿tú, a que se debe ese cambio?- pregunte haciéndome a un lado para que pasara, pero a mi espalda estaba Emmett, quien seguía sin moverse, mirando fijamente a su ex compañera.

-Hola Emmett, ¿Cómo la has pasado?-pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bien, si supieras que en estas últimas semanas las he pasado mejor de lo que lo jamás la había pasado en todo el tiempo que tú estabas a mi lado- le respondió sonriendo y abrazándome por detrás por la cintura.- y tú ¿Cómo la has pasado en el _sur_?- la última palabra la dijo como si fuera una grosería.

-Muy bien, ya te habrás dado cuenta.- dijo Nahuel tocando la enorme barriga de la rubia.

-Es magnífico que ya hallas llegado Rose, hay que ver como esta pancita y el pasible 3/4 de vampiro.- dijo Carlisle acercándose a nosotros.- Hola Nahuel, como están mis amigas amazonas.

-Hola Carlisle, en realidad no lo sé, porque vivo en Rio y ellas muy adentradas en la selva, pero si voy de vez en cuando a visitar a mi tía y mis hermanas que viven halla cerca de ellas- explico el semi humano.

-Ah bueno de igual forma no creo que un vampiro cambien mucho en un año ¿no?- dejo Carlisle riéndose, y le hizo señas a Rose y Nahuel para que lo siguiesen.

Una vez subieron a su despacho, Emmett me abrazo con más fuerza y coloco su frente en mi hombro, como rogándome que yo no lo abandone. Yo me di la vuelta y lo abrace con fuerza respondiendo a su petición silenciosa. Yo lo empuje aun abrazándolo hacia el sofá y me volví a sentar en sus piernas como lo estaba antes pero esta vez lo abrace por el cuello y junte mis labios a los suyos, me sentí tan bien, tan feliz, tan llena de vida al estar en sus brazos, como me había sentido el día de la visión de Bella… y justo allí estaba otra maldita visión pero en esta ocasión no era de Bella, era de…Jasper, que estaba en una especie de cuarto con una gran cama redonda en la que estaban María y Bonnie mantadas sobre él, desnudas al igual que él.

Lo más rápido que pude me solté de Emmett, e involuntariamente lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y me acurruque en un intento de eliminar la visión de mi cabeza.

-Maldita visión…-dije y salí corriendo a mi habitación, dejando al podre Emmett desconcertado y confundido.

Al llegar a este me arrodille en el suelo, como lo había hecho todas las noche desde que estaba de nuevo con lo Cullen y tome mi rosario tibetano y comencé a recitar los Mantras una y otra vez, hasta que de repente sentí unos fuertes brazos que me rodeaban por detrás.

-Alice, por favor déjame ayudarte a olvidar esto, así como tú lo has hecho conmigo.- dijo Emmett besándome tiernamente en la mejilla.- y ¿sabes que? Creo que una buena forma de hacerlo es esta.- continuo tomando mi mano izquierda y deslizando el anillo que allí se encontraba desde que Jasper y yo nos comprometimos. Una vez que retiro el anillo metió su otra mano en el bolsillo, saco un pañuelo y me lo coloco en los ojos, y me susurro al oído,-te tengo una sorpresa pero primero debes dejar que te guie hasta donde está.

-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo.- dije con una risita tonta, volviéndome hacia él con los ojos cubiertos y abrazándolo por el cuello.

Carlisle:

Rose, Nahuel, Esme y yo nos encontrábamos en mi despacho, yo había sacado ya hacia unos días una especie de cama de hospital que guardaba en el ático, y allí se encontraba Rose acostada con su enorme y redondeado vientre al descubierto, ya que a simple vista cualquiera diría que se trato de un embarazo de ocho meses y medio cuando en realidad según el relato de ella y Nahuel solo tenía como tres semanas.

Era increíble que estuviera en ese estado, después de todo los vampiro no podemos tener hijos por lo que le estaba haciendo estudios y preguntas con respecto a eso.

-Rose y ¿Cómo sucedió eso?- le pregunto Esme tocando su vientre.

-Esto… bueno… sucede que Nahuel y yo estábamos… mmm… como decirlo,- dudo Rose y me imagine que de haber podido ruborizarse, estaría más roja que un tomate maduro, por lo que Nahuel respondió por ella.

-Lo que paso fue que se nos ocurrió una forma de matar el tiempo… un poco nada ortodoxa… y tuvimos relaciones… dentro de un jacuzzi lleno de… sangre.- cuando dijo eso Esme y yo nos miramos a la cara y luego a los futuros padres, Rosalie estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, mientras que Nahuel miraba al suelo avergonzado también.- y desde entonces mi Rose esta alimentados cada diez horas.- al decir esto tomo su mano y la beso tiernamente.

-Bueno, mejor prosigamos con la ecografía,- dije colocando el aparato sobre el camino de gel en el vientre de Rose. En la pantalla de este no se veía nada, al parecer debido al grosor y textura de la piel vampírica de ella, pero si se oía un rápido y fuerte corazón. Al oír esto se quedo paralizada al igual que los demás en la sala.

-¿Ese es mi bebe?- dijo Rose colocando una mano en su vientre.

-Sí, sí lo es, pero no vamos a poder ver nada por la densidad de tu piel.-y dicho esto retire el aparato para guardarlo y le pase un pañuelo para que se retirase el gel.

Al alejarme de donde estaban los demás Esme se me acerca, poniéndome una mano en la espalda baja y me mira a los ojos como diciéndome que lo intentáramos, yo al mirar sus ojos llenos de suplica solo me acerque más a ella y la bese en las labios, para que supiera que le concedería su petición y mucho más si ella quería, pero escuche con si algo se rasgara y un quejido, y cuando volteamos a ver la proveniencia del quejido, notamos que Rose sujetaba fuertemente su estomago y de entre sus piernas empezaba a salir mucha sangre. _**(n.t: no es que la sangre sea de Rosalie, se trata de toda la sangre que se había tomado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo embarazada, y lo de su embarazo es algo así como S. M. explico el embarazo de Bella, que la sangre de ella, me imagino que la derramo cuando Edward la hizo perder la virginidad, le dieron vida a los espermatozoides de él en Amanecer, bueno en este caso la sangre del jacuzzi lleno de la misma en el que Rosalie y Nahuel tuvieron relaciones, revivieron literalmente los óvulos de ella. sé que es algo ridículo pero me pareció una forma de que ella pudiera cumplir su sueño de ser madre y además no veo a mi Emmett como padre)**_

Me acerque a ella y me di cuenta de que estaba por tener al bebe. Todo esto para mí era nuevo, en toda mi existencia había atendido a miles de mujeres dando a luz, pero jamás el parto de una vampira embarazada de un semi humano, pero bueno iba a seguir mis instintos y la iba a atender como si estuviera atendiendo el parto de una humana.

-Esme, baja y busca toallas limpias, Nahuel intenta calmar a Rose y tú Rose, por favor intenta relajarte para poder traer a tu hijo al mundo, ¿sí?- dije tomando las riendas de la situación, y Rose solo asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de eso Esme salió corriendo hacia afuera de la habitación, segundos después volvió con un lote de toallas, Nahuel le tomo una mano a Rose para que se calmara y yo le rasgue rápidamente el pantalón a Rose y le puse la toalla encima de las piernas, al ver el camino por el que se debería asomar el bebe, noto que este está casi por salir, así que para ayudarlo a salir, lo tome como pude y lo jale, segundos más tarde, la criatura ya estaba en mis manos y lo que vimos nos dejo a todos impresionados…

Era un niño hermoso, de ojos color miel, piel no tan pálida y, alineados y perfectos dientes, el niño se rio y el sonido era muy bonito, lo envolví en otra toalla y de lo entregue a Rose que aun no salía de su asombro de que aun siendo vampira hubiese podido cumplir su sueño de ser madre…

Emmett:

Luego que Alice saliera corriendo cuando nos besamos, decidí que este era el mejor momento para mostrarle lo que le había estado preparando desde poco después de que la trajera de vuelta, por lo que tome un bolso en el que metí unas toallas, una manta para sentarnos, un traje de baño que le había comprado, otras cosas más y lo que me tenía más a la expectativa por cuál sería su reacción, un anillo con un amatista en forma de corazón, hoy pensaba pedirle que fuese mi novia, y más adelante cuando ya no le duela tanto su pasado Jasper, que se case conmigo.

Con ese pensamiento iba subiendo hacia su habitación en el tercer piso, entre sigilosamente dejando el bolso afuera. Al entrar la encontré sentada en el suelo sobre sus tobillos con una especie de collar de cuentas entre las manos, yo no aguante más y me le acerque corriendo y la abrace.

(_n.a: con lo del "collar de cuentas" me estoy refiriendo a un rosario tibetano a "Mala" un objeto muy utilizado por los budistas como yo xD...)_

-Alice, por favor déjame ayudarte a olvidar esto, así como tú lo has hecho conmigo.- le rogué besando su suave mejilla tiernamente.- y ¿sabes qué? Creo que una buena forma de hacerlo es esta.- continúe tomando su mano izquierda y deslizando el anillo que allí se encontraba desde que Jasper y ella se comprometieron, hace mucho tiempo. Una vez que retire el anillo metí mi otra mano en el bolsillo, para sacar un pañuelo, colocárselo en los ojos, y le susurre al oído,-te tengo una sorpresa pero primero debes dejar que te guie hasta donde está.

-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo.- respondió con una risita tonta, volviéndose hacia mí con los ojos cubiertos y abrazándome por el cuello.

Yo me levante con ella en brazos del suelo, la coloque en el suelo, pero la tome de los hombros empujándola suavemente para que avanzara, al salir de su cuarto y sin que ella se diera cuenta, tome el equipaje que había preparado antes. La cargue, ella se aferro a mí cuello y baje las escaleras con Alice en mis brazos, cuando llegamos abajo no la bajé sino que al salir de la casa eche a correr hacia donde se encontraba la sorpresa de Alice, aunque podía jurar que antes de salir escuche como algo se rasgaba y alguien gemía en el segundo piso de la casa, pero no le preste atención, ya que en este momento lo más importante para mí era la chica que tenia entre mis brazos…

Alice:

Emmett corría a gran velocidad por el bosque, me preguntaba hacia donde me estaría llevando, pero al mismo tiempo me emocionaba ya que con un don como el mío es casi imposible darme sorpresas y en teoría esta sería mi primera sorpresa gracias a mi actual deficiencia de visiones, aunque me parece genial, y así podre sorprenderme por primera vez en todo mi existencia.

Luego de un rato Emmett aminoro la marcha hasta detenerse me dijo en el suelo y dejo caer algo a algunos metros de mí, pero como seguía con los ojos vendados no pude saber que era, segundos después me tomo de la mano y hizo andar unos pasos más para luego posicionarse afrente de mí, me quito la venda y se acerco a mi oreja.

-Quiero que disfrutes de esta sorpresa que tenia semanas preparándotela.- dijo y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y se coloco a mi lado sujetado mi mano entre la suya.

En ese momento pude ver el maravilloso regalo que Emmett me estaba dando, me estaba dando un hermoso prado cubierto de nieve y en forma de corazón, que en uno de sus lados tenía un pequeño estanque congelado con la misma forma. No podía creerlo esto era maravilloso. Estaba tan absorta observando el prado que no me di cuenta cuando Emmett se alejo de mí, y cuando me percate de su ausencia, me volví para buscarlo pero no lo halle, di un par de vueltas buscándolo a mi alrededor, y cuando al fin lo encontré este estaba en el medio del nevado prado, mi nevado prado, con una mano metida en el bolsillo y la otra extendida hacia mí, invitándome a que me acercara a él.

Encantada y lo más rápido que pude me acerque a él y lo abrace por la cintura con toda mi fuerza. Él me correspondió pero con un solo brazo, lo cual me extraño y me hizo separarme un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos, con duda en los míos. Él estaba como preocupado y como a la expectativa, "_así no es mi Emmett" _ pensé en mi fiero interno.

-Em, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me abrazas con todas tus fuerzas?- pregunte tristemente.

-Lo… lo que sucedes es que… es que quiero preguntarte algo y no sé cómo vas a reaccionar con lo que te voy a decir y… y me aterra, me duele, me enferma el solo pensar que tu respuesta no sea la que estoy esperando…-todo esto lo dijo tan rápido que estuve segura de que si no fuese un vampiro no hubiera entendido ni media palabra, estaba muy nervioso, pero para acallarlo y calmarlo yo coloque mis labios en los suyos, poniéndome de puntillas, o mejor dicho saltando.

-Respira… relájate… y… dime- por cada palabra le daba un corto beso en los labios.

-Bueno te lo voy a decir.- dijo sacando su mano del bolsillo y tomándome fuertemente de la cintura, para luego dejarse caer hacia atrás en el suelo nevado del prado, quedando yo encima de él, lo cual me gusto. Su movimiento levanto la nieve haciendo que pareciese que estaba nevando. En eso él me toma de nuevo de la cintura e hizo que me sentara a ahorcadillas sobre él, lo mire desde arriba, ya que él quedo acostado en el suelo, sin entender, hasta que coloco una pequeña caja de satén violeta en su pecho y dijo con la sonrisa angelical de un niño que no mata una mosca.- ¿quisieras ser mi novia?...

_Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo un nuevo capi. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__", "__Recuperando el amor.__" y mis nuevas historias "__Vuelve a mí__."_ "_Hasta que la muerte nos separe_" y "Nacidos para amarnos eternamente"_, "__Luchare por tu amor"__ ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD! _


	21. Capitulo XXI: El verdadero amor de dos c

Capitulo XXI: El verdadero amor de dos corazones inmortales y una posible guerra.

Alice:

…_.- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?_

Al escuchar esas palabras mi cuerpo se quedo inmóvil, estaba increíblemente feliz, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su propuesta, quería aceptar, quería tomarlo por la cara y besarlo hasta que algo más pasara…, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Emmett mal entendió mi silencio, tomo la pequeña caja de su pecho, se apoyo en los codos y se comenzó a levantar. Yo quería detenerlo pero aun mi cuerpo no respondía, y una vez me hubo bajado de encima de él y se levanto por completo, dándome la espalda, dispuesto a irse, fue que mi cuerpo volvió a funcionar, ante el miedo de perderlo a él también, y pude decir la palabra que mas anhelaba, necesitada y quería decir en esos momentos, aunque esta me salió en un agudo chillido eufórico.

-¡SI!- él se volvió lentamente, con la felicidad y la sorpresa escrita en la cara. Sentía como si mi cuerpo fuera a explotar de tanta emoción, nunca había sentido tanta felicidad ni siquiera cuando Jasper podía modificar mis emociones, me levante lo más rápido que pude, me lance sobre él, con tanto ahincó que lo tire al suelo gracias al impacto ylo bese como nunca había besado a Jasper.

-Por un momento pensé que no querías estar conmigo.- dijo besándome tiernamente.

-Tendrían que matarme, bueno en nuestro caso, destrozarme y quemarme para no querer estar contigo.- respondí lo más rápido que pude, ya que no quería tener por mucho tiempo sus labios lejos de los míos.

-Que bueno, porque en el bosque hay algo que me gustaría que te pusieras para así darnos un baño en nuestro pequeño lago jacuzzi privado,- dijo mientras se sentaba y él me sentaba sobre mis talones, tomaba mi mano izquierda y colocaba el hermoso anillo de amatista que me había regalado como símbolo amor.- ¿Qué te parece mi idea?- concluyo dándome un beso de la mano, ascendiendo rápidamente hasta llegar a mi oreja y mordérmela suavemente.

-Me parece una idea excelente, pero cuando vuelva quiero verte dentro del lago, con tu traje de baño.- dije besándolo corta pero pícaramente, y al final del beso le mordí suavemente el labio, a lo que él respondió con un gemido y salí corriendo, sonriendo, a buscar lo que Emmett me había dicho que me pusiera, lo cual me imaginaba que sería un traje de baño. Lo conseguí rápidamente gracias a su olor, el cual siempre me había encantado pero no me atrevía a decirlo por respeto a la relación que tenia con Rose, era una bolsa con un delicado traje de baños con diseños en negro y varias degradaciones de morado. Era magnífico, este hombre me conocía más de lo que yo pensaba y eso me encantaba, me comencé a cambiar y cuando ya estaba por terminar, escuche un gran estruendo y supe que era Emmett rompiendo el hielo que recubría el lago, una vez estuve lista me acerque sigilosamente por detrás y salte hacia el lago, empapando todo con mi caída, lo único que se escuchaba era el agua cayendo y las risas divertidas de Emmett, luego sus brazos entorno a mi cintura y su pecho pegado a mi espalda. El agua me llegaba al pecho.

-Jamás se me hubiera podido ocurrir que ese traje de baños te iba a quedar tan hermoso, y si fuese humano pensaría que eres la mismísima Afrodita que ha bajado del Olimpo para matarme de un ataque cardiaco,- me susurro al oído y al final mordió y beso el lóbulo de mi oreja produciéndome un excitante estremecimiento. Yo no le respondí, lo único que me limite a hacer fue darme vueltaybasarlo como si se fuese a acabar el mundo.

Mis manos se enlazaron en su cuello, para impedir que se alejara de mí, él hizo lo mismo pero aferro susbrazos en torno a mi cintura, haciendo que no hubiera ni un centímetro de separación entre nosotros y una vez estuvimos así, me encamine empujándolo hacia uno de los bordes del lago y lo estampe contra él.

Él soltó un gemido que puso a mil el deseo que tenia hacia él. Por lo que baje una de mis manos de su cuello acariciando cada curva de su increíblemente musculoso cuerpo, aunque hacia mucho que ya no era humana el sentir su piel sobre la mía hacía que mi muerto corazón reviviera de un letárgico sueño, cada plano provocaba no solo suspiros y gemidos en mí, también me hacía temblar sin razón alguna, cada centímetro hasta llegar a su traje de baños me inducia a pensar toda clases de fantasías que podría realizar en ese momento para hacerlo delirar de placer, mi mano al llegar a ese delicado y excitante lugarel cual constaba de un bóxer, pero justo cuando iba a empezar a bajarlo él sujeto mi mano, despego sus labios de los míos, subí mi mirada para tratar de entender si había hecho algo mal, pero antes de toparme con sus ojos, él suavemente encamino sus labios hacia mi oreja y susurro dulcemente.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? No te quiero forzar a nada.- dijo con voz entrecortada como si le faltase el aire y yo fuera su única fuente de oxigeno.

-Si estoy segura y no lo estás haciendo, prácticamente yo quien pareciera que te estuviera forzando en vez de ser al revés, aunque sonaría gracioso que dijéramos que yo te estaba intentando violar ¿no crees?- dije también con voz entrecortada y ronca, no sé qué droga era pero estaba perdida en sus brazos. Él se rio de mi comentario, dejo que mi mano siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo antes que su pregunta interrumpiera su cometido y llevo su mano a mi nuca sujetándola delicadamente para darme no solo un beso único en comparación con los demás, sino también uno que nunca olvidaría en mi eterna vida y eso que aun faltaban muchos besos por ver de este eterno amor.

Yo baje su traje de baño delicadamente solo para que esa barrera que lo contenía se cayera abajo pero él se movió llevándome con él y arrinconándome entre él y el borde del lago sin dejar de besarme de esa manera que solo él sabía, mientras que con una mano desataba torpemente la parte de arriba de mi traje de baño provocando que mi piel fría se erizara a su tacto, una vez que me lo quito completamente fue que pude sentir su fornido pecho contra el mío haciendo que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaran de una manera imprevista, pude sentir lo excitado que yo había logrado que se pusiera cuando su "pequeño" amigo -y cabe acotar que pequeño no entra en esta frase, ya que jamás me había imaginado que ese amigo de los hombres pudiera ser tan grande- rozo mi bajo vientre, internándose suavemente entre mis piernas pero sin llegar a entrar en mi cuerpo, y como reacción nos separamos un momento que no se podría contar como una milésima de segundo ya que fue menos que eso, pero fue suficiente para ver en sus ojos como se consumía en el placer y se oscurecía su color dorado característico, podría apostar que mis ojos estaban iguales. Él al final me quito la parte de abajo del traje de baños dejándome completamente desnuda con el agua llegándome hasta el pecho, su mano que estaba en mi muslo fue subiendo delicadamente por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis pechos que no pasaron desapercibidos por sus dedos que torturaron y pellizcaron mis pezones hasta que sentí que me volvería loca de deseo, el separo sus labios de los míos mientras que yo juraba que me las pagaría por haberse separado sin saber que era lo que su mente pretendía hacer con mi poca cordura, sin perder más tiempo él siguió su camino dejando un reguero de besos por todo mi cuello, para luego volver a mis labios.

Emmett acaricio todo mi cuerpo como queriendo grabarse hasta el más mínimo detalle, al igual que yo, sus manos tersas y suaves hacían que la seda pareciera lija. Separo su boca de mis labios, de nuevo y se encamino hacia mi oreja lentamente mordiendo y lamiendo tan solo para excitarme y luego susurrándome "te amo" y arrancando sonoros gemidos de mis labios, por el placer que me producía ese acto, siguió bajando besando lentamente, mordiendo suavemente y lamiendo sin dejar una sola zona sin su rastro, excitando aun más cada parte de mi cuerpo, siguió bajando por mi cuello dejando un reguero de besos a su paso, cuando llego a mis pechos no pude evitar soltar un gritito de placer haciendo que él soltara una suave risita que me daba a entender que esto lo divertía, sin más demora empezó a lamer, morder y succionar uno de mis pezones mientras que masajeaba a su gemelo, siguió así hasta conseguir de mi dos orgasmos que me dejaron sin aliento, algo que ni el mismo Jasper había hecho.

Hizo lo que le dio gana con ellos hasta que se canso y retomo su descenso, siguiendo con su trabajo anterior, pasando por mi ombligo en el que metió su lengua, haciéndome jadear y arquearme más cerca de sus labios, con mis manos aferradas a sus cabellos, su lengua haciendo círculos creando miles de sensaciones con un par de movimientos y los escalofríos hicieron su aparición otra vez y parecía no cansarse pero subió la mirada a través del agua y así encontrarse con la mía y dirigirme una picara sonrisa, de esas que te hacen pensar que hará una travesura, pero en lugar de seguir bajando, lentamente emergió del agua y tomándome de las axilas me coloco en la orilla del estanque, dejando su nariz entre mis pechos, lo cual tomo como punto de partida para dejar un camino de besos a su paso hasta que llego a mi punto más sensible y con todo cuidado deposito un suave pero excitante beso, grite por el éxtasis de ese beso que me estaba dando en ese lugar, ni en los cincuenta años que había estado junto a Jasper me había dado tal demostración de deseo, ese deseo que te hace sentir que ya nada más importa que todo y TODOSlos demás se pueden ir al carajo y que mientras este con el todo estará bien.

Después de un rato ya no aguante mas tener su cabeza entre mis piernas mientras y mis pies en sus hombros, y me introduje en el agua para quedar a su altura, para unir nuestros labios, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas en uno solo, nos olvidamos que alguna vez habíamos amado a alguien más, ya que ese momento era tan mágico, tan único, tan nuestroque solo era para nosotros, yo nunca había sentido tantapasión como en este momento, en este momento éramos los seres más felices del universo.

.

Nos encontrábamos caminando Emmett y yo por el bosque tomados de la mano, después de consumar en privado nuestro noviazgo… -en varias ocasiones y en diversas formas-, en eso momentos no había apuro, solo amor, pasión, deseo, entrega… y en estos momentos nos dirigíamos lentamente apreciando el paisaje a la casa para contarles a Carlisle y a Esme que ahora éramos novios, aunque en estos momentos lo único que quería, que deseaba era que mi novio me besara hasta que todo a nuestro alrededor comenzase a dar vueltas y...

Enese momento Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos colocando su mano que no sostenía la mía en mi cintura y me acerco a él, para luego besarme locamente hasta que sentí como un árbol chocaba contra mi espalda y con su otra mano aprisiono mis muñecas en lo alto de mi cabeza, y me beso con pasión, y con locura.

-¿Esto era lo que me susurraste que deseaba?- me pregunto Emmett con vos ronca.

-Mejor, aunque en ningún momento yo dije nada.- le conteste entrecortadamente por la sensación de su beso, él se quedo un poco desconcertado y preocupado después de esoy desee no haber pensado como deseaba que me besara.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ahora con expresión triste.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué? Mi cielo – replique tocando su rostro delicadamente cuando me hubo soltando mis brazos.

-¿Por qué deseas que no te hubiera besado?- pareciendo un niño pequeño cuando los padres lo regañan.

-No, mi amor, no te pongas así, es solo que te vi como confundido y preocupado, solo por eso. Pero aun no entiendo ¿Cómo es que puedes sabes lo que había deseado?-dije pensativa y simulando que me rascaba la cabeza, aun en la jaula que significaban sus brazos entorno a mí.

-Tú me lo has dicho, muy bajito, como te lo había dicho, en susurros.

-No cielo, yo no he abierto la boca, sino hasta que me besaste,- dije mordiéndome en labio inferior provocativamente.

-¿Será que después de todo si tengo un don?- pregunto pícaramente pero incrédulo.

-Puede serlo, además solo has escuchado mis deseos, ¿no es cierto?, o ¿Has escuchado algo más?- dije mordiéndome el labio inferior seductoramente.

-No, nada más- dijo Emmett apoderándose de mis labios.

Rato después llegamos a casa, tomados de la mano, al entrar nos percatamos de que Esme tenía un bebe entre los brazos, a el cual mecía y arrullaba tiernamente.

-¿De verdad deseas uno de esos?- pregunto Emmett a Esme inesperadamente, algo confuso, todos se volvieron a mirarlo extrañado.

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo sabes que quiero tener un bebe?- pregunto Esme suavemente.

-No lo sé, es como si lo hubieras dicho de un memento a otro,- explico encogiéndose de hombros, y ahora que estaba más pendiente del cambiante clima, este había pasado de un sol radiante a un clima nublado y con una fría llovizna, como si Emmett estuviese desconcertado u asustado por lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora.

-Emmett, tranquilo no pasa nada contigo.- le dije al oído, colocando mi mano en su pecho. Rápidamente se calmo y el clima volvió a cambiar. -Ven.- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y lo dirigía hacia las escaleras. Una vez en mi habitación, nos sentamos en la alfombra que había enmedio, aun con las manos unidas.

-Lici, [n.t: es un diminutivo que se me ocurrió, una especie de juego de palabras]- así me decía de carillo- no sé que me sucede, escucho deseos en mi cabeza como si la persona me lo estuviera diciendo en susurros, no entiendo que me sucede. Es imposible que ahora tenga este don, ahora después de más de setenta años de existencia viene y me aparece un don, es imposible- dijo agachando la cabeza, y rectificando mis suposiciones el clima volvió a cambiar, volvía a ser nublado y frio en el exterior.

Yo lo abrace recostando su cabeza en mi pecho, él envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos, mientras yo le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello. Parecía un niño asustado por una noche de tormenta.

-No lo es tanto, y menos cuando creo que puedes controlar el clima,- le dije muy quedamente, y como restándole importancia. Él de inmediato se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos.

-¿De qué clima me estás hablando?- pregunto aun más sorprendido.

-Del clima atmosférico, mira- le dije sonriendo y señalándole hacia la ventana. Por esta había empezado a caer una llovizna bastante fría. Emmett se levanto y miro atreves de esta, yo me uní a él y coloque mi mano en su espalda.

-¿Yo estoy haciendo esto?- pregunto entrecortadamente.

-Sí osito, te lo voy a demostrar- dije y me acerque más a él, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese, con tanta pasión y sorpresa que hice que él transformase la llovizna y la nubosidad en un cielo despejado, un sol radiante y un hermoso arco iris, que para nosotros tenía ocho colores, y luego me separe de él y le dije.- mira.

-Es increíble, y mucho más después de casi ochenta años de existencia- dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su hermoso rostro de ángel. - y todo gracias a ti, amarte como lo hago se lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia, te amo,- dijo alzándome en vilo como una niña y dando vueltas, mientras reía alegremente.

Después de un rato así que lo pasamos abrazados y besándonos bajamos, para entretenernos un rato en una de las consolas de Emmett un juego en el que yo manejaba una chica de pelo negro falda demasiado corta verde y usando arco y flecha, mientras que Emmett manejaba un sujeto de cabellos largo y blanco, vestido todo de rojo y usando una enorme espada, por supuesto yo iba perdiendo por que no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer, así que me pareció buena idea, desbloquear mis visiones,las cuales había intentado, efectivamente sellar, desde la visión de Jasper que tuve luego de la llegada de Rose, y así dale la batalla a Emmett. Al hacerlo, mi mente fue asaltada por una visión, nítida, la cual pasaba en ese mismo momento, tres Vulturis y entre ellos la que mato a Bella, se dirigían hacia acá y trabajando para Aro no me extrañaría que fuese para matarnos, para declararnos la guerra…

_**Hola tod , siento mucho no haberles actualizado antes pero la uni me dejaba completamente sin tiempo, pero como ya estoy de vakas les actualizo, pero les que les haya gustado el capi, y si fue así háganmelo saber y si no también XD **_

_A todas mis amadas lectoras, ¡por fin!, pueden decir, por haberles actualizado, discúlpenme de vedad esa, pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración, pero aquí les deje un nuevo capi, espero que les allá gustado, y si es así háganmelo saber y si no también… y tampoco se olviden de pasarse por mis otras historias: __**Amor en la era Sengoku**__(Nueva); __**Recuperando el amor.**__; __**Vuelve a mí.**__(Terminada); __**Nacidos para amarnos eternamente**__;__**. I love vampires **__(Solo en potterfics); __**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado**__;__** Luchare por tu amor. **__Y otras que estoy por publicar, besitos nos leemos…_


End file.
